La Tentación de la Sangre
by Blue Otome
Summary: Sakura Haruno es acusada de un terrible accidente en su instituto, por lo cual es expulsada y trasladada a otro lugar un tanto tenebroso y especial... La familia Uchiha lleva mucho tiempo dominando ese centro, esperando una oportunidad única para hacerse con el control de todo. ¿Qué pasaría si Sakura se enamorase de uno de los más peligrosos entes asesinos del universo?
1. Tiempo de cambios

¡Hola a todos! Espero que os guste el primer capítulo de esta historia que no tardará en ponerse interesante...  
Espero que os guste y que por favor, comentéis lo que os parece, ¡un saludo a todos! ^^

* * *

El sudor que caía por su cara y la presión que sentía en sus sienes le incomodaban, la sangre latía con una fuerza asombrosa. Su respiración afanosa aún provocaba en mayor grado su nerviosismo. Corría, sudaba, miedo, rabia, angustia y sangre… mucha sangre… y aquello le costaría la vida.

Paró a apoyarse en el frío y áspero muro, estaba exhausta, no podía correr más. Pero aún estaban cerca y se oían claramente los sonidos de muerte que a ella se aproximaban. Abrió el viejo portón de madera que chirriaba con el empuje y se adentró en su interior. La oscura estancia olía a polvo y estaba claramente desgastada, rodeada de miles de espejos rotos y rasgados. No percibía ahora los gruñidos violentos amenazantes, sólo escuchaba su respiración, sólo su respiración.

Se giró y observó su imagen reflejada en uno de los espejos rasgados, arriba estaba escrito "Lunarum renan, solarum oskurae".

Con los dedos perfiló el bordado de la inscripción, no sabía qué idioma era, ni en qué estaba escrito, pero como si en su interior lo hubiera sabido toda su vida susurró aterrorizada el significado de aquella frase:

-El reinado de la luna oscurecerá el sol…

Un escalofrío se adueñó de su cansado cuerpo, eso era… con que era eso lo que pretendían… no podía permitirlo, debía salir de allí a toda costa.

Pero nada más girarse, siete seres oscuros vestidos con capas negras bloqueaban la puerta. Ella no podía siquiera gritar, su garganta seca no profería ningún sonido debido al pánico. Inconscientemente comenzó a retroceder con pasos cortos y torpes, no advirtió el espejo a su espalda el cual había estado observando momentos antes. Al rozar con la superficie fría se sobresaltó, cayó de espaldas sobre el material acristalado que se hizo añicos a sus pies quedando, sentada sobre miles de cristales.

Miró en absoluto silencio como los colmillos de siete vampiros relucían en la oscuridad admirando su cuerpo que derramaba sangre por los numerosos cortes, sangre apetitosa y tentadora…

Siete miradas pálidas y feroces se posaban sobre ella avanzando lentamente, ella levantó horrorizada la mano y la observó bañada en sangre. Una chica cubierta de sangre sobre un espejo roto, sobre la que sin duda se abalanzarían siete hambrientos vampiros.

No efectuaba el menor movimiento, no respiraba, sólo se sentía débil por la pérdida de sangre, y antes de que todo se volviera negro sólo pronunciaba un único nombre, un nombre claro y suplicante…

-… ¿Dónde estás?

Sakura se despertó sobresaltada, no había dormido nada bien. Todas las noches tenía el mismo sueño, no era capaz de recordarlo claramente, sólo sabía que lo pasaba mal porque se despertaba empapada en sudor y aterrada, sólo se acordaba de un único detalle, esa frase que siempre veía en… en… ¿era un espejo?  
-Lunarum renan, solarum oskurae… -susurró mesando sus cabellos rosados.

Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, quizás se estaba obsesionando con algo que no tenía importancia o sentido alguno, pero entonces… ¿por qué este miedo?

-¡Sakura! -gritó una voz aporreando la puerta- ¿quieres abrir?

La joven observó la puerta, aún adormilada, no recordaba que había cerrado con llave la noche anterior. Como un rayo se incorporó y corrió a abrir a su madre que con toda seguridad del mundo estaría con sus habituales enfados matinales.

-¿Se puede saber por qué has cerrado la puerta? -reprimía- te he dicho miles de veces que no la cierres porque…

-… soy asmática y si me pasa algo no podréis oírme -completó su hija.

-¡Pues si lo sabes no lo hagas otra vez, que pareces estúpida!

Dicho esto su madre se dirigió refunfuñando hacia el baño. Sakura no acababa ni de levantarse y ya estaba de mal humor, como para no estarlo, los enfados matutinos de su madre eran de sobra conocidos por la joven, pero sus insultos nunca los encajaba bien.

Tras asearse y vestirse bajó a desayunar. Allí estaban su padre y su hermano pequeño tomando el desayuno.

-¡Hola Kura! -saludó su hermano del único modo en que él la llamaba.

La pelirrosa se sentó sin dirigir una mirada a su padre, precisamente con él es con quien tenía más roces de convivencia. De hecho, los primeros roces de aquel día no tardaron en llegar:

-¿No te dije ayer que recogieras la ropa? -inquirió como era su costumbre.

-No –respondió ella rotundamente dirigiendo la vista hacia la ropa tendida.

-¿Cómo que no? Qué casualidad, nunca te digo las cosas…

Aquello era mentira, otra de las muchas. Siempre que su padre quería quedar bien delante de cualquiera, sólo necesitaba infravalorar a su hija, y con ello, tenía una lista de comentarios, indirectas e ironías que la chica se sabía de memoria a la perfección.

Suspiró, mejor ignorarlo. Sólo era un día más, uno más en toda su vida.

La mañana no transcurrió tranquila, las discusiones absurdas y sin sentido se sucedían hasta el punto de no poder retener la frialdad y la paciencia.

-Se acabó, me marcho -refunfuñó la joven saliendo por la puerta de su casa dando un portazo.

Mientras andaba, Sakura observaba las calles solitarias, su instituto estaba apenas a cinco minutos de su casa, lo malo era que debido a su enfado se había precipitado media hora antes de lo previsto a su jornada escolar.

Cuando llegó al edificio, optó por ir a su querida biblioteca a leer unos minutos antes de comenzar las clases.

La sala estaba vacía, las numerosas mesas de madera no estaban invadidas por los acostumbrados estudiantes con sus libros y estuches, ahora solo estaban acompañadas de su viejo barniz.

La joven se sentó con uno de sus libros y comenzó a leer aunque con desgana, no tenía muy buen humor para ello.

No paraba de pensar en qué momento su familia se había dividido ante la discordia de ese modo, ya que hace unos años eran todos amables y felices… de golpe y sin avisos ahora sólo había palabras hipócritas carentes de sentido, sentimientos o sabor…

Todo rondaba a la misma persona, su padre. Él había sido el detonante de aquella guerra de la indiferencia… había resentimiento por parte de la joven y quizás algo más…

De tanto pensar cayó dormida sobre el grueso libro abierto de par en par sin oír y sin predecir que, a parir de esos instantes, si hubiera estado despierta hubiera salvado su situación.

Un olor a humo trataba de despertar a la joven, se extendía intensamente por la vieja biblioteca sin contenerse en absoluto, luchaba por salir pero una puerta cerrada bloqueaba su paso.

Sakura despertó extrañada e incómoda debido a ese olor a chamusquina.

Alzó la vista recobrando la actividad después del sueño.

-¿H-humo?

De pronto se percató, humo en la biblioteca… y donde hay humo… hay fuego. Muy asustada se levantó y vio al fondo del lugar el resplandor de llamas candentes que destrozaban y devoraban todo a su paso. Papel, todo lleno de madera y libros ¡debía salir de allí!

Corrió hacia la salida cuando de pronto escuchó el grito de lo que parecía ser una niña pequeña. La pelirrosa se agachó para evitar respirar el humo negro que crecía por segundos, como loca, trataba de localizar la procedencia de ese lamento.

Miró detrás de un estante y encontró a la dueña del llanto: una niña de apenas nueve años que estaba acurrucada y temblorosa debido al miedo.

-¡Venga levántate, tenemos que salir de aquí! -ordenó tomando a la niña de la mano y arrastrándola hacia la salida.

Corrieron fuera del lugar, pero la joven notaba en ella algo extraño, se sentía mareada y con alteraciones en el equilibrio.

Dedujo que debido a la inhalación de humo y su asma, su estado ahora estaba algo inestable.

Consiguió salir al exterior, pero no había nadie, lo último que recordó fue cómo se desplomaba en el suelo al lado de aquella niña, mareada… y sola.

Su mente volvió a transportarla a ese espacio único y extraño donde la esperaba el mismo sueño de siempre...

En el cuarto polvoriento se veían espejos, veía su reflejo una vez más en esos espejos rasgados… ¿Por qué en ese estado, por qué no enteros?

No lo sabía, de lo que sí estaba segura, era de que no era la primera vez que admiraba su imagen en ellos… era una sensación completa y extrañamente familiar.

Esta vez no sentía peligro, es más, ahora sí estaba sola. Tranquilamente, se tomó su tiempo para observar cada detalle. Se fijó que en el más grande de todos aún no estaba escrita esa frase curiosa y escalofriante, no había nada, era un espejo normal.

De pronto, el escenario cambió, los espejos la rodearon formando un círculo en cuyo interior se encontraba la joven. Uno a uno sucesivamente, iba mostrando una imagen que no era la de Sakura, eran mujeres, mujeres que no conocía para nada, pero que en cierto modo, le resultaban horriblemente familiares.

Las mujeres eran jóvenes y bellas con algo especial en su ser, en cierto sentido, Sakura sentía que al mirarse en esos espejos, se veía a sí misma.

Intentó averiguar más detalles, pero un grito se lo impedía…

-¡Sakura!

¿Quién…?

-¡SAKURA POR DIOS, DESPIERTA!

Abrió los ojos y lo primero que encontró fue la cara de su madre suplicando por que despertara.

La claridad invadía su vista cegándola, poco a poco recobró la conciencia.

-¡Oh Dios mío, estás viva! -gritaba su madre empapándola en lágrimas.

-Mamá…

Tosió varias veces hasta que pudo por fin disfrutar de la pureza del aire del exterior. Cientos de coches de la policía, un par de ambulancias y un camión de bomberos invadían el lugar, acompañados de los cientos de miradas estupefactas de los estudiantes, curiosamente, todas las miradas se dirigían a ella.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -inquirió la joven observando la expresión seria de su madre.

\- Algo que no es para nada bueno...

-¡Intolerable, definitivamente inadmisible! -bramaba el director.

La pelirrosa estaba sentada junto a la niña en el despacho del director con una manta de lana sobre los hombros, sentía el cuerpo pesado y dolorido, sus ojos verdes se mostraban muy enrojecidos y llorosos. Su pecho se quejaba del humo, pero sobre todo le dolía de la oscura realidad que la estaba engullendo...

-Pero… no tienen pruebas de ningún tipo…

-¿Cómo que no? -replicó el director- señora, tenemos pruebas más que suficientes que inculpan a su hija como autora del incendio.

-Y yo le aseguro que es incapaz de hacer algo así, además… ¡Usted la conoce como estudiante y como persona! -apelaba su madre cada vez más nerviosa.

-En eso se equivoca… no conozco a todos…

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior, ya era el colmo ¿cómo podían acusarla a ella del incendio de la biblioteca? ¡Casi muere por salvar la vida!  
-A ver… -suspiró el director aproximándose a la joven- ¿Cuál es tu versión de lo ocurrido?

-Ya se lo he dicho -resopló la Haruno frustrada- me quedé dormida en la biblioteca y me desperté oliendo el humo, al querer escapar oí gritar a esta niña, la cogí, salimos y me desmayé -explicó.

-Ya veo… así que tú no hiciste nada…

-Así es…

-El conserje me ha dicho que estabas tú sola aquí…

-He llegado media hora antes de lo habitual -afirmó la joven.

-¿Y por qué casualmente hoy has llegado antes? –volvió a preguntar. A Sakura le daba la sensación de que el director quería imitar a un gran detective de prestigio, sin saber que estaba metiendo la pata hasta el fondo. Paseaba de un lado a otro continuamente.

-Porque hoy he salido de casa antes…

-¿Y por qué?

-¡No hay razón alguna, joder! –exclamó la joven exasperada, aquel hombre la estaba acusando sin pruebas. Perder los estribos no era bueno, además estaba empezando a perder la paciencia como para decir palabras soeces. Pero aquel hombre no tenía porqué saber los problemas que ella tenía en su casa.

-Estabas tú sola en la biblioteca, ¿quién puede corroborar tu coartada? –acusó el director mientras retorcía su espeso bigote.

-¿Coartada? -preguntó asombrada-. ¿Qué pasa, que soy una criminal?

-Mmm podría…

La Haruno se reclinó sobre la silla lanzando una mirada suplicante a su madre, no estaba haciendo nada por defenderla. "Captado" pensaba con amargura "con que estoy yo sola ante esto".

-¿Alguien podría afirmar que estabas sola?

-Si estaba sola… ¿Cómo quiere que alguien afirme que lo estaba?

Su madre soltó una carcajada, el comentario de su hija había sido muy acertado, aquello era todo un absurdo.

-Además, una alumna te ha señalado como culpable y hemos encontrado esto -dijo el director sacando de su bolsillo dos objetos.

Uno era una caja de fósforos y el otro era una botellita de etanol del laboratorio de química.

-¿Y? –preguntó con indiferencia la pelirrosa clavando sus ojos color verde en los objetos. El director rió como si él se tratase del héroe de la historia.

-El etanol lo sacaste tú del laboratorio hace dos días porque está registrado en los archivos -explicó mostrando el documento.

-Sí, para hacer el trabajo en casa –repuso ella con tranquilidad.

-Y estos fósforos –señaló el director- estaban junto a la botella en tu mochila.

Sakura enmudeció, ni uno ni otro estaban con ella esa mañana… era imposible, alguien había debido metérselos en su mochila… ¿Pero cuándo?

La joven resopló con crudeza, el momento era claro: su siesta en la biblioteca.

-¿Qué sentido tiene quemar la biblioteca estando yo dentro? –preguntó hábilmente la joven en su defensa. Miró a su madre que ahora parecía estar del lado del director.

-Era fácil prender fuego y salir corriendo, no tienes a qué atenerte… afróntalo -sentenció el hombre.

-Hija… -suspiró su madre con un tinte de decepción.

-Mamá, que no he sido yo… ¡No puedo creer que no confíes en mí! –chilló ella cada vez más nerviosa.

Surrealista… ¿Por qué su madre no estaba comportándose como su madre?

-Y la alumna te ha reconocido como autora del crimen, te ha visto y lo ha confesado.

-¿Quién ha sido?

-Yo…

Temari irrumpió en la sala con una sonrisa maliciosa y de superioridad, eran enemigas desde que se conocían.

-¿Es cierto Temari, que viste a tu compañera cometer el acto?

-Sí director -dramatizó mientras enredaba entre sus manos un mechón de pelo.

-No hay más que decir… Todas las pruebas te señalan...

Sakura palideció en un tono de piel más claro incluso que el suyo propio, se puso lívida y podía oír con claridad los latidos de su apresurado y dolorido corazón, se sentía abandonada y traicionada por todos.

Curiosamente, no rebatió más, se resignó… y aquello no era propio en ella.

Una parte de su ser le imponía la aceptación sin defenderse.

Esperó fuera mientras su madre acababa de hablar con el director, la cabeza le daba vueltas y se le oprimía el pecho, aquello no era normal y las consecuencias serías indudablemente horribles. Pero por alguna extraña razón, su interior le ordenaba que debía callarse, que debía hacerlo así.

La puerta del despacho del director se abrió, su madre y él la miraban con compasión y lástima, Sakura sabía que aquello solamente significaba una cosa…

-Sakura Haruno, recoge tus cosas… estás expulsada definitivamente de este colegio -susurró el director mientras su madre apartaba los ojos de ella.

"Ahora… sí que no me puede ir peor" pensó la joven con aspereza mientras dos lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. 

* * *

Pobre Sakura, ese accidente marcará su destino de manera muy severa... En el siguiente capítulo veréis cuál será su destino a partir de ahora, y a quién conocerá...  
¿Se desvelarán las causas del incendio?

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :D


	2. Un nuevo destino

¡Muy buenas a todos!

Os traigo el segundo capítulo de la historia, sí, lo sé, puede parecer un poco aburrido esta parte en la que se tramita el traslado de Sakura, pero os prometo que a partir de aquí empieza todo lo bueno *^* porque la llegada de Sakura va a provocar un revuelo en todo el internado e.e ya veréis ya.

Muy felices fiestas a todos ^^ **al final del capítulo responderé a las reviews que vayáis dejando** , simplemente buscar vuestro nombre ^^

* * *

Su madre no había dicho una sola palabra desde que abandonaron el colegio, Sakura, ella precisamente, una alumna excelente había sido expulsada sin motivo del lugar por algo que no había hecho y sin tener al menos la oportunidad de defenderse. No tenían razón alguna y luego esa asquerosa de Temari que no dudó en acusarla…

Subió junto a su madre las escaleras hasta llegar a su casa, ahora ¿qué iba a ser de ella, qué haría a partir de ahora?

Nada más entrar por la puerta una violenta bofetada por poco la tira al suelo. Observó cómo su padre estaba frente a ella con ojos llenos de rabia y decepción. La joven no se lo esperaba, pero ahora sentía como si le hubieran arrimado un atizador al rojo vivo a la mejilla. Pero lo que más dolía era la pena de ser juzgada, la impotencia de no ser creída, la desolación de no poder hacer nada para hacer valer su voz.

-Eres una deshonra para esta familia, no eres más que un parásito que hace daño a todo lo que le rodea… -siseó con odio.

Prácticamente lo que la joven sentía ahora podría llamarse odio hacia su padre, o quizás rabia con todo y con todos por esto.

Sus padres se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina y le indicaron hacer lo mismo, la muchacha obedeció frotándose la mejilla, que debido a su blancura se apreciaba con claridad la rojez del impacto.

Su madre sacó unos folletos que la pelirrosa miró con desdén… ¿Qué era eso?

-Es un internado, se llama Himitsu Tsuki, tiene buena fama por lo que hemos mirado, es para gente muy inteligente pero que tiene una mala conducta reseñable, y tengo entendido que aplican buenas medidas disciplinarias… - explicó su madre.

-No le deis rodeos, queréis meterme allí para perderme de vista y punto –repuso amargamente evitando mirarles- es vuestro modo de decirme "márchate de casa"

-Entiéndenos cariño… no te reconocemos… has quemado el colegio –tartamudeó su madre conteniendo el llanto- en cuanto te moderes volverás, será poco tiempo - intentó coger entre sus manos la mano de su hija, pero esta rechazó el contacto separándose.

Sakura no esperó más tiempo de conversación, se levantó con brusquedad y se dirigió a su habitación pensando en las hipócritas palabras que acaba de oír "cariño… si ya, sobre todo eso".

-¿Dónde vas? -inquirió su padre.

-A hacer la maleta, así todo esto acabará en breves.

Subió hasta su habitación dejando a sus padres a solas.

-Es lo mejor… lo sabes y le vendrá bien -aseguró su padre.

-No sé, nunca ha estado fuera de casa sin nosotros, nunca ha dejado esta casa más de un mes, y ahora de pronto la separamos para que se modere cuando sabemos que ella jamás haría algo así -suspiró resignada-. ¿Y si lo pasa mal?

-No es definitivo -sonrió él- además, sabrá apañárselas.

"Espero saber apañármelas" pensaba la joven Haruno mientras metía toda su ropa en una gran maleta. Tampoco es que ahora le importara mucho marcharse, ese lugar parecía que no era tan horrible, es más, su incipiente curiosidad rogaba por adentrarse en él. Salvo que ella nunca había estado interna en un colegio, ¿cómo sería estar allí, tendrían muchas restricciones, se llevaría bien con los alumnos? Esa última precisamente le importaba poco, pues generalmente siempre había sido lo que se conoce como raro, a lo que nadie está acostumbrado, lo único, lo difícil de ver. Era el motivo por el que siempre estaba sola y apenas tenía amigos.

Cogió unos cuantos libros sin leer de su estantería y seleccionó dos de sus favoritos los cuales se sabía de memoria desde la primera hasta la última palabra, le harían falta sin duda. Necesitaría un lugar de abstracción cuando la realidad impusiera su crudeza sin piedad.

De pronto, dejó lo que estaba haciendo cuando vio su imagen reflejada en el espejo de su habitación. Su mente se trasladó al suceso de esa mañana, cuando se desmayó y ese sueño acunó su cabeza. Espejos… ¿Por qué últimamente sólo veía eso? Además aquellas mujeres eran desconocidas a la vez que familiares, ¿quiénes eran, qué relación tenía todo aquello?  
Unos golpecitos llamaron a la puerta de su habitación, esta se abrió y su hermano pequeño apareció en el vano de la puerta.

-Ritsu… qué raro que hayas llamado antes de entrar de golpe como siempre -rió mientras se sentaba en la cama. El pequeño abrió sonriendo con timidez y se posicionó al lado de su hermana mayor.

-¿Es cierto que te vas de casa? -preguntó agachando la cabeza mientras balanceaba los pies- ¿Puedo ir contigo?

-No, Ritsu -negó tajante la joven- tengo que irme yo sola porque… es así –no sabía cómo explicarle todo a su hermano, es más, no quería hacerlo porque no lo comprendería. Él era aún demasiado pequeño.

-¿Y te vas a olvidar de mí?

-¡Claro que no! -rió ella mientras lo abrazaba-. Es más, de ti es del único que no podría olvidarme nunca, te traeré un regalo sólo a ti cuando vuelva.

-Qué bien, así cuando tú vuelvas yo también podré irme contigo…

Su hermano no terminó toda la frase, aún era demasiado inocente como para comprender lo que esta separación supondría: ninguno de sus padres volverían a confiar en su hija porque en esos momentos para ellos, era una desequilibrada mental que había hecho un intento pirómano, Sakura por su parte estaba muy dolida por el hecho de que sin creerla y sin tener pruebas, la mandaban lejos de casa a un internado. Su enfado pues, era descomunal, y el sentimiento de decepción que lo acompañaba también, ella ya no querría saber más de ellos en un futuro lejano.

Pero en el fondo, una luz esperanzadora brillaba fuertemente en su interior, casi podía afirmar con seguridad que aquel cambio le atraía, como si ese lugar escondiera algo…

Esa fue la última noche que pasó durmiendo en su cama, el último día que vería a su familia y las cosas tal y como las conocía, ese día había sido el último normal en su vida. A partir de ese momento las cosas iban a cambiar. Y lo harían tan drásticamente, que su vida nunca más volvería a ser la misma.

Al día siguiente a las seis de la mañana, su madre entró a despertarla.

Mientras susurraba su nombre con dulzura, la joven percibía el delicado perfume que emanaba. Con las manos tibias acariciaba las mejillas de su hija al tiempo que seguía pronunciando su nombre.

-Cariño despierta -llamaba despacio- es hora de irse.

-Ya voy… -respondió incorporándose.

Por mucho que estuviera ofuscada y enfadada, detalles como esos sí que los extrañaría, eso no se podía negar. Cuando estaba preparada para salir, cogió su equipaje y echó un último vistazo a su habitación, no podía evitar sentir nostalgia, no podía creer que fuera a dejar los rastros de su adolescencia encerrados en esa habitación sin salir nunca más. Seguirían allí, bajo llave esperando, esperando tras una puerta cerrada a cal y canto por la injusticia. Siguió el mismo proceso con toda la casa, recordando instantes alegres, tristes, de enfado, de confusión, de lamentos… simplemente instantes de vida.

Abrazó a su hermano con fuerza, éste lloraba en silencio con unos ojos de reproche, no quería que su hermana se separase de él.

Sakura abandonó su casa con pesadumbre mientras que su padre subía sus maletas al coche. Su madre la abrazó y besó asegurando que irían a visitarla, la joven aprovechó para aspirar por última vez el aroma de su madre y conteniendo las lágrimas subió al coche.

Su padre por el contrario arrancó serio, no parecía querer entablar conversación alguna, cosa que su hija agradeció ya que las palabras ahora se habían atascado sujetando al llanto, el cual saldría ininterrumpidamente si ella se forzaba a hablar.

-No te llamaremos todos los días… sólo durante la primera semana para que te acostumbres, pero –puntualizó pendiente de la carretera- no lo tomes por costumbre, debes saber valerte por ti misma.

-Ya… -suspiró ella admirando el bello paisaje del exterior. Su padre adoptó esa postura que salía únicamente cuando quería aparentar que todo seguía igual que siempre, ignorando el vacío, ignorando todo…

-¿Qué te pasa?

Esa pregunta irritaba a sobremanera, ¿acaso no era obvio? ¿Tenía que explicar lo que resultaba evidente? Ya era bastante dolorosa la situación en sí como para que encima viniera esta burla por su parte.

La pelirrosa no contestó, pero su padre no detuvo la conversación que pretendía ser bien intencionada.

-No te enfades, encima que tu madre y yo lo hacemos por ti, y yo…

-¿Y tú qué, eh? -objetó mirando fijamente con sus ojos verdes a su padre- ¿Me vas a decir lo que he oído tantas veces ya, que tú no eres el malo de la película, que es por mi bien, que algún día comprenderé todo esto? No creo…

-Encima los malos somos nosotros… mira Sakura…

-No -objetó estrictamente mientras volvía la vista al paisaje- si vas a decirme algo sobre este tema, entonces no tengo nada de lo que hablar…

El silencio se adueñó del vehículo, su padre siguió conduciendo mientras que ambos se quedaban separados por la terrible barrera del silencio y la indiferencia.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, en el internado Himitsu Tsuki, cierta directora miraba los nuevos ingresos de última hora de los alumnos.

Tras desesperarse por no encontrar un expediente decente, alguien llamó a la puerta.

-¿Quién es? –preguntó de forma no muy amable, ese maldito dolor de cabeza la estaba estresando. Una chica con gafas tímidamente se adentró en el despacho.

-Directora Tsunade -dijo la joven mostrando un sobre marrón- acaba de llegar esto hace quince minutos. Parece que es un ingreso de última hora de una alumna.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible que nadie se haya dignado a avisarme? -preguntó molesta-. Ya tengo bastante trabajo, ¡no me compliquéis más las cosas!  
-Pero directora -objetó la muchacha asustada- no es un informe de revisar, es un informe ya clasificado, de hecho he llamado al coordinador y dice que esta alumna hoy se instala aquí.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… -se sorprendió Tsunade cogiendo el sobre y vaciando su contenido para mirarlo- eso quiere decir que debe tener un buen expediente para que la hayan colocado sin más preámbulos.

La jovencita se subió las gafas sonriendo ante la calma de su superiora.

-De hecho -explicó balanceándose sobre sus pies- tiene un expediente impoluto, además de muy buenas notas, será un buen fichaje para el internado.

-Eso está bien… pero que muy bien.

Tsunade sonrió para sí misma observando ese expediente, debía afirmar que a la joven no le faltaba talento.

-En cuanto llegue, haz que pase directamente aquí, ya habrá tiempo de mostrarle las instalaciones –ordenó reclinándose sobre la silla.

Justo antes de irse, la joven volvió a inquirir.

-¿En qué grupo piensa meterla?

-Eso es evidente, irá al grupo número 3, ahí están los mejores -dijo con una mueca de orgullo- ah, por cierto, informa ahora mismo a sus compañeros de su llegada, quiero que reciban a este… prodigio del modo que se merece sin duda.

Dicho esto, la jovencita secretaria se dirigió al piso primero del internado hacia la clase número 3.

-Bien… ¿Lo habéis entendido todos? -preguntó Kakashi señalando un epígrafe en la pizarra-. Este libro es muy complicado de comentar, por eso es importante que no os centréis sólo en su aspecto subjetivo, el objetivo os dará la puntuación para…

Unos golpes interrumpieron la explicación de Kakashi, que con gesto decidido invitó a la llamada a entrar.

-Profesor Kakashi – asomó tímidamente la secretaria- debo comunicar algo a su clase.

Kakashi se sorprendió, que él hubiera visto, no había ningún comunicado en la sala de profesores ni nada que mereciera importancia. El asunto encendió su curiosidad.

-Adelante -invitó.

Sasuke Uchiha suspiró y soltó su bolígrafo azul con desinterés, aquello lo aburría, es más, ahora podría estar perfectamente durmiendo hasta la noche, hasta el momento de cazar algo…

Un chico normal en apariencia, pero en la sobra uno de los peores asesinos. Sasuke Uchiha era un vampiro, o semi vampiro, diría más bien. Él necesitaba sangre como todos los de su especie, pero la luz del sol podía tolerarla aún, siempre y cuando no se transformara por completo… menos en las fases de luna llena, momento en el que su lado oscuro afloraba alcanzando su éxtasis, punto en el cual su necesidad de beber sangre lo volvía susceptible a su fiereza y agresividad.

Miró desaprensivamente a las numerosas chicas de su clase que posaban sus ojos sobre él, estaba más que harto. Todas eran unas tontainas que soltaban grititos histéricos nada más verle, en su clan de vampiros, sólo había dos chicas en su clase. Karin e Ino. La primera interesada en él, la segunda no, y esto le agradaba más, así le facilitaba el trabajo.

Miró de un modo brusco a Karin, que lo tomó como un halago.

-Esta mañana estás más guapo que de costumbre Sasuke… más guapo que ayer y un poco menos que mañana…

-Y tú estás más pesada que ayer y menos que mañana Karin…

Ino reprimió una carcajada haciéndose daño al clavarse los colmillos, que aunque estuvieran en su tamaño reducido, al ser más grandes que los de los humanos, inevitablemente ocasionaban algún que otro pinchazo.

Sasuke tenía la peculiaridad de ser rematadamente atractivo, no había chica en el instituto que no se hubiera encandilado de él.

-¿De qué te ríes, tontaina? -preguntó Karin a Ino con superioridad.

La rubia prefirió ignorarla alegando:

-Tardaría tanto en explicarlo que cuando lo consiguieras entender, ya habría perdido su gracia…

Sasuke rió ante el comentario, lo cierto es que con Ino no es que se llevara a las mil maravillas como quien dice. Discutían día sí y día también, pero era algo inevitable cuando chocaban dos personas con un carácter igual de fuerte, y uno trataba de sobrepasar al otro.

-A ver niños atended -llamó la atención Kakashi tras oír la información de la secretaria. El asunto lo cautivaba a sobremanera.

-V-veréis, h-hoy…

Todo el mundo comenzó a reírse de la joven, la secretaria era inexperta y tímida. El hecho de hablar en público la mataba, así que viendo el panorama de su falta de autoridad, Kakashi decidió echarle una ayuda.

-Callaos y escucharme todos. Hoy mismo viene una alumna nueva a nuestra clase, y la directora quiere que la recibáis de un modo propio de compañeros, y no como unos salvajes. ¿Queda claro? -preguntó tras anunciar la noticia.

Un murmullo general que denotaba curiosidad invadió el aula, los chicos se hacían emociones, y las chicas curioseaban sobre cómo sería la alumna nueva.

-¡Silencio! -pidió Kakashi a la clase- por lo visto tiene un expediente de lujo y por ello no ha pasado el control rutinario antes de asignarle una clase, por lo cual, sabéis lo que significa…  
-Que es una de las mejores -interrumpió un alumno- que tiene una nota media de nueve o más.

-Exacto… por lo tanto, olvidaos de la competencia ¿habéis entendido?

El sí general de los alumnos acompañó el sonido de la campana que finalizaba la clase. Todos se levantaron para disfrutar del recreo.

Sasuke se dirigió a su habitación para comer tranquilo.

-Así que una nueva alumna… ¿eh?

El padre de Sakura aparcó el coche delante del enorme edificio. La joven se quedó maravillada, en verdad era aún más abrumador que en las fotos, si tenía tal aspecto por fuera ¿cómo de increíble sería por dentro?

Bajó del coche hipnotizada por un misterioso encanto, algo que le había hecho olvidarse de todos sus problemas de pronto, para centrarse únicamente en la hermosa construcción.

El portazo del maletero la sacó de su ensimismamiento, su padre posó las maletas a su lado.

-Bueno, este es el momento de las despedidas.

-¿Ni siquiera vas a acompañarme dentro? -inquirió la joven en tono de reproche.

Observó la negativa en los ojos de su padre y cogiendo su equipaje, se adentró en el camino sin mirarlo.

-Adiós… ¡Te llamaremos por teléfono!

-No hace falta -masculló ella furiosa- he hecho todo sola durante mi vida, esto sólo es una cosa más.

E introduciéndose en el interior del patio tras cerrar de un golpe la cancela, observó que una chica de aparentemente unos veinticinco años se dirigía hacia ella.

-Bienvenida… señorita Haruno. 

* * *

Esto es todo de momento, actualizaré la siguiente parte en dos días! Ya que voy alternando esta historia con otra ^^

Un saludo y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, os animo a que por favor comentéis! Vuestros comentarios son fundamentales ò.ó

 **nini:** sí, lo ocurrido a Sakura es muy injusto, pero tiene su explicación que se develará mucho más adelante ^^ Temari a mi me encanta, pero aquí se ha portado muy mal D: ¿por qué lo habrá hecho?  
Espero que sigas disfrutando de la historia *^* un abrazo!


	3. El poder de un olor

Sakura se sorprendió ante este gesto. ¿Cómo era posible que salieran a recibirla? -H-hola… -saludó con timidez, pero no más que la de la chica- ¿Usted es…?

-Ah, nada de usted -sonrió la muchacha- soy Miya, pero aquí nadie me habla por mi nombre, tan solo soy una secretaria…

-¡Mucho gusto Miya, yo soy Sakura! -se presentó la joven con una sonrisa al tiempo que le tendía la mano.

La secretaria observó encandilada el gesto de aquella niña, desde que llegó allí hace dos años, nunca nadie le había saludado de tal modo, tan… amable.

-Verás Sakura, la directora quería verte en cuanto llegaras, así que sintiéndolo mucho, no podrás dejar tus maletas aún…

-No hay reparo, vamos a ello.

Ambas se encaminaron al interior del enorme edificio, parecía antiguo por la decoración. Era gigantesco y espacioso.

Cuando entraron por las enormes puertas, un olor a libros y limpieza invadió a la joven. El techo estaba pintado con un fresco de motivos naturales, era precioso. Los pasillos eran numerosos y se extendían por todo el lugar, las escaleras trepaban hacía los pisos superiores, eran de color nácar y de mármol. La pelirrosa pensó horrorizada la de veces que se perdería con lo espacioso del lugar, ¿llegaría viva a su habitación?

Se detuvo de golpe casi tropezando con la pobre Miya, que frenó en seco ante lo que fácilmente era de adivinar el despacho de la directora.

Miya llamó exactamente tres veces y una voz indicó que pasara. La joven Haruno entró nerviosa con su equipaje temiéndose lo peor… ¿Y si le preguntaban algo sobre el incendio?

-Espera aquí un momento a que avise a la directora -indicó Miya colocándose el uniforme y las gafas.

Mientras Miya se adentraba en la sala, Sakura sentía cómo su corazón pujaba por salir del pecho para escapar corriendo debido a los nervios que se acumulaban en su cuerpo.

A los pocos segundos, la tímida secretaria indicó a la joven nerviosa pasar.

Se adentró en el despacho de la directora y esta le indicó sentarse en una de las grandes butacas que estaban frente a ella.

-Soy la directora Tsunade y te doy la bienvenida al centro Himitsu Tsuki.

-Gracias… -respondió ella como por obligación.

La directora era no muy adulta, aparentaba por lo menos treinta años.

Llevaba el pelo rubio recogido en dos coletas que le aportaban un aspecto de lo más desenfadado, sus manos estaban adornadas con una manicura francesa muy cuidada, y su ropa consistía en un traje serio y negro para mujer. Podría llamarse estricta con esa apariencia, pero seguro que si liberaba a su pelo de las dos gomas…  
-Tengo entendido que tienes un expediente la mar de bueno –sonrió interrumpiendo su análisis interior.

-Supongo… mi expediente no lo he visto, solo sé que lo construyo yo misma con mis notas… -respondió con seriedad.

-No son muchos los casos que llegan y se asignan tan de pronto como tú, muchísima gente desea entrar aquí. Pero no es fácil -explicó apoyando los codos en la mesa- en septiembre numerosos aspirantes a alumnos de este centro se retiran ante el fracaso de no haber sido admitidos.

-¿Soy un caso atípico? -la pelirrosa se extrañó mucho, ¿quién desea estudiar en un internado que además anuncia medidas severas de disciplina?

-Eh… supongo -se sorprendió la directora ante el vocabulario de la joven- se debe pasar un examen de ingreso, pero tú has sido admitida sin más… por lo que estoy deseosa de verte manos a la obra.

La muchacha se relajó de pronto, por lo menos había tenido suerte de haber pasado a la primera sin muchas complicaciones que añadieran peso a su agobio momentáneo.

Tras acabar la conversación, la directora se levantó acercándose a Miya.

-Dale el uniforme, los horarios, los libros, las llaves de su habitación y un plano del lugar para que se adapte, y que empiece las clases mañana mismo.

-Sí, directora.

-Aprovecha para deshacer tu equipaje, relajarte, adaptarte y conocer el lugar Sakura…

-De acuerdo.

-Bien… puedes retirarte.

Sakura salió del despacho seguida por Miya, que la miraba sonriente.

-Acompáñame, te daré tus cosas.

Se dirigieron a una sala de la planta baja que era pequeña pero constaba de numerosos artículos. Mientras, la pelirrosa se extrañó, ¿cómo era posible que no le hubieran preguntado nada del incendio, o por qué venía de otro centro?

-Extiende tus brazos -pidió Miya.

La joven obedecido sin más y al segundo, Miya comenzó a posar en ellos los numerosos accesorios.

-El uniforme, los horarios, los libros, los cuadernos, la llave de tu cuarto que está en el tercer piso en el número 17 a la derecha de los ascensores, la ropa de gimnasia, la tarjeta de estudiante, el número de tu taquilla, la mochila, el material de música…

La pobre se vio enterrada entre una pila de cosas que pesaban mucho más que ella y su hermano juntos, ni siquiera veía. ¿Cómo llegaría sin matarse al tercer piso?

-E-esto… Miya…  
-Bueno Sakura, lo siento, pero debo irme a clasificar expedientes –dijo cerrando con llave el almacén- ¡Que te vaya bien!

-¿EH? -exclamó la joven horrorizada-. Ah, oye no ¡no me abandones!

Pero Miya hizo lo que la muchacha llamó "abandono", pues inevitablemente se vio sola en territorio desconocido.

"¿Y ahora qué hago?" pensaba y otra vez al tiempo que sus nervios iban en aumento.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? –dijo una voz.

Sakura no pudo girarse para ver a quién pertenecía la pregunta, pues el mínimo movimiento provocaría la caída de todas sus cosas.

-Sí por favor –rogó- te agradecería una pequeña ayuda.

La joven que había preguntado, cogió la mitad de las cosas de la perpleja y asustadiza Haruno.

-Tú debes ser la chica nueva -siseó escrutándola con la mirada- deberías remediar eso, si vas así llamarás la atención muchísimo.

-L-lo siento -se disculpó ella sin entender el porqué de aquella afirmación- pero a eso no puedo hacerle nada… soy nueva y punto.

-Soy Ino -se presentó de pronto. La pelirrosa se presentó respectivamente diciendo su nombre.

Se fijó en cómo era la nueva, alta, pelo rosado liso,corto y aparentemente cuidado, piel blanca y delicada, ojos grandes verdes, cara de niña… bastante llamativa.

La Yamanaka percibió entonces un pequeño detalle muy interesante. Como vampiresa, su olfato estaba más desarrollado que el de un humano. A pesar de la distancia, empezó a olisquear el aroma de la joven.

Inexplicablemente, comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, olía increíblemente bien.

Dulce, simplemente delicioso, no recordaba haber olido nunca algo así en aquel colegio. De pronto se fijó en el cuello blanco y fino de la muchacha, sólo se concentraba en un punto, en la vena de ese punto… quería morder ese cuello.

Notó cómo los colmillos crecían por momentos, cómo el olor de Sakura le hacía excitarse, alterarse, era… tentador, desmesuradamente tentador.

Vio que perdía el control cuando la joven se acercó a ella.

-Gracias por ayudarme -entonó con una sonrisa infantil- ¿Me acompañarías a mi cuarto?

-C-claro -balbuceó Ino aturdida, ella jamás había deseado morder a una mujer. Sólo y exclusivamente cazaba hombres. Nunca una mujer, nunca.

Comenzaron a caminar y así tendría la oportunidad de relajarse mientras que Sakura observaba el entorno, pero ese olor la estaba matando. Tenía a menudo tentaciones de girarse, morderla y probar su sangre, lo cierto es que la curiosidad le llamaba. ¿A qué sabría su sangre?

Cuando llegaron al cuarto 17, Ino no pudo reprimir una cara de fastidio.

-Pero… ¡Si estás en mi cuarto!  
-¡Menuda suerte! -exclamó la pelirrosa contenta- Porque me has caído muy bien nada más verte.

No… no era una suerte, ¡era un horror! Precisamente Ino, Karin y Sasuke se las habían ingeniado para usar ellos solos los dormitorios, porque no querían provocar desastres.

Sasuke dormía con su hermano mayor, también vampiro, Karin dormía sola e Ino lo mismo… seguramente la directora pensó en eso mismo, que estaba sola y así acoplar a Sakura sin ningún reparo.

-Oye… ¿Te molesta? -preguntó la joven sacando a la vampiresa de sus dudas.

-En absoluto… es que acabo de recordar que tengo que ir a hablar con alguien de algo importante –explicó dejando las cosas de su compañera de cuarto en la única cama libre junto a la ventana-. ¿Por qué no vas deshaciendo las maletas? En cuanto vuelva hablaremos…

-Sí, no hay problema -respondió ella abriendo a la par sus cosas para colocarlas.

Acto seguido, la vampiresa salió escopeteada del cuarto con la transformación a la mitad, tenía los ojos semirojos, y los colmillos a la mitad de su tamaño completo.

Cogió el móvil y se encerró en los baños, no podía dejar que nadie la viera, ni tampoco podía salir al exterior, pues en su estado vampírico, era vulnerable a la luz del sol. Por eso era tan importante contenerse y aparentar normalidad.

-Sasuke… ven al baño de las chicas del tercer piso ahora mismo.

Sasuke colgó el teléfono extrañado, a saber ahora para qué tontería llamaba ella. O quizá no sería tanta tontería. Porque no había salido a buscarle y estaba encerrada en los baños… ¿No será qué…?

Bufó con fastidio y su mal genio aumentó como la espuma en el agua caliente.

Subió sin pensárselo dos veces, entró en el baño pero dos chicas de primer curso estaban allí.

-Fuera de aquí -ordenó secamente el moreno.

Las niñas obedecieron asustadas por la cara de enfado que tenía el Uchiha, podría haber derretido la nieve con esos ojos.

-Ino sal…

La muchacha obedeció abriendo la puerta de los baños privados con la mitad de la transformación, en cuanto la vio, Sasuke se habría liado a puñetazos con todo, pero se impuso el autocontrol.

-Pero… tú… tú… ¿EN QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABAS PENSANDO? –bramó realmente furioso.

-¡Eh, menos humos, que no ha sido mi culpa!

-¿Qué no? Entonces más vale que tu excusa sea buena…

Ella sonrió de un modo que venía a ser "perdóname la vida" y comenzó su explicación.

-La chica…  
-¿Qué chica? -exhortó extrañado- en teoría tú eres una devoradora de hombres…

-¿Te quieres callar y dejarme hablar, joder? -exclamó enfadada, pues él quería explicaciones al instante–. Te he dicho que menos humos.

Sasuke reprimió una expresión de fastidio y optó por dejarla hablar.

-Me he encontrado con la estudiante nueva que en teoría venía hoy, y resulta que está en la misma habitación que yo…

-Y será verdad -susurró con fastidio y temor a la vez- ¿Y qué ha pasado para que saques los colmillos?

-Pues es que ella… me ha despertado las ganas.

Sasuke miró perplejo a la joven con los ojos abiertos de par en par…

¿Acababa de decir lo que él creía?

-¿Perdón? -dijo sin poder articular una frase completa.

Ino suspiró tratando de calmarse, pero sólo recordarlo la dejaba igual que antes.

-Su olor… ha sido su olor… me ha tentado mucho… -dijo sonrojándose por confesarlo- te juro que es algo... no sé…

-¿Su olor? ¿Estás segura? -inquirió el moreno arqueando una ceja, extrañado- ¿Me estás diciendo que por olfatearla te has… excitado?

-Y no veas cómo… -admitió Ino.

Sasuke casi se cae de culo al suelo tras oírlo. Para empezar ahora tenían tres problemas: Ino estaba transformada, la chica compartía dormitorio con ella, cosa peligrosa para las noches de caza, y por último… esa misma chica despertada sus instintos.

Aquello no era bueno, precisamente debían dormir solos para evitar matar a nadie, y ya que su familia, la prestigiosa familia Uchiha aportaba gran cantidad de dinero para que Sasuke y su hermano mayor no tuvieran problemas a la hora de vivir allí, aquello había supuesto una amenaza.

Otra curiosidad, era que la chica debía de tener un olor de lo más insinuante, ya que Ino jamás se había sentido atraída de ese modo por una fémina.

-A ver… cálmate… -suspiró Sasuke intentando controlar el caso- deja de pensar en ese olor, lo primero es recuperar tu aspecto mortal y lo segundo… intentar sacar a esa chica de tu habitación o tendremos problemas…

Sasuke era el líder de los jóvenes vampiros de Himitsu Tsuki, era además el heredero del clan Uchiha después de su hermano mayor. Su padre le había encargado vigilar a aquella prole mientras ellos seguían con su plan… ese plan que había debido esperar siglos para poder ponerse en marcha. Ahora no podían fallar.

Tras diez minutos, Ino recuperó su aspecto normal, pero se apreciaba un terror un tanto preocupante.

-Vete a clase… y haz el favor de tranquilizarte.

Mientras la rubia salía, Sasuke tuvo una última aportación.

-Una cosa más Ino…  
-¿Si?

-No te acerques a esa chica hasta que yo te ordene que puedas volver a hacerlo, si llegara el caso, evítala.

La joven no dijo nada y salió de allí muy angustiada a la par que enfadada, estar bajo las órdenes de los Uchiha únicamente por ser un clan superior no le gustaba nada de nada.

En su nueva habitación, Sakura ya había colocado todas sus cosas. Más o menos ya se había hecho a este nuevo cambio, pero la nostalgia afloraría en los momentos difíciles, momentos que debía evitar.

Observó el espacio de Ino, su cama estaba rodeada por una tela gruesa de color negro… ¿Para qué sería?

También observó que su cama estaba colocada de tal manera que no la tocara el sol que se filtraba por la ventana de la habitación.

-Con lo que a mí me gusta la luz… -susurró mirando al exterior.

No podía negar que sus padres habían tenido el detalle de internarla en un lugar muy bonito… ¿Y sí lo exploraba?

Salió de su habitación y con el plano, comenzó a visitar estancias. Evitó entrar en la biblioteca para evitar recordar otro episodio. Se fijó entonces en un pasillo que estaba bastante retirado…

Sin poderlo evitar y guiada por su insaciable curiosidad, se adentró por la zona. Abrió la puerta y siguió recorriendo los pasillos. Observó que la gente de allí tenía un uniforme distinto al suyo y que eran más mayores en edad.

Indudablemente, había llegado al pabellón de cursos superiores. Miró por las ventanas que daban al exterior desde el lugar y se percató de la piscina. Las pistas de gimnasia de varios deportes y un maravilloso jardín de rosas un poco más atrás. Sin dudarlo, se dirigió allí.

La perspectiva del supuesto jardín era muy diferente desde abajo, no era un jardín, era una valla rodeada de bellísimas y coloridas rosas impresionantes. Dentro de la valla había un árbol enorme e imponente. La joven rodeó la valla y en un punto comprobó que no había metal, sino un agujero oculto por las flores coloridas.

Se adentró sin pensarlo y en cuanto entró dejó de pensar de golpe, pues el espacio estaba ocupado por alguien. Un muchacho pelirrojo de piel blanquísima y ojos color aqua la miraba fijamente.

-Perdón… no sabía que hubiera alguien aquí -se disculpó la joven incorporándose y sacudiéndose las frescas y verdes hojas que le habían caído en el pelo.

-A mi me sorprende que alguien haya tenido la picardía de encontrar el hueco - afirmó con una sonrisa burlona.

-Pues ya ves que alguien sí que hay -repuso ella sonriendo.

-Mmm… tú debes de ser la nueva, ¿cierto? No te he visto nunca por aquí.

-Así es… pero mañana dejaré de ser nueva para ser una más…

El joven pelirrojo se presentó como Gaara y estrechó la mano de la chica con determinación.

-¿A qué clase te han destinado? -inquirió Gaara con interés.

-A la número tres… ¿Por qué?

-Porque eso ha servido para comprobar ahora mismo que eres mi compañera de clase.

-Ya veo…

Gaara se fijó al igual que Ino en la muchacha, que ahora olía las flores del pequeño espacio. Se empezó a tensar cuando percibió un aroma nuevo… y no era el de las rosas.

Intentando auto convencerse de lo contrario, no podía dudar del olor de Sakura, era ella, sí, de ella venía ese aroma que despertaba sus ansias de sangre.

-¿Y por qué te escondes aquí? –preguntó ella observando el gran árbol.

-Me gusta estar solo para reflexionar a mi aire o simplemente darme un respiro -respondió sabiendo claramente que mentía. Él pasaba de todo el mundo, el hecho de estar allí era únicamente para calmar sus ganas de caza, el olor de las féminas lo provocaba, el de las rosas era penetrante pero intenso y constante, lo cual ocultaba el olor a humano y eso lo mantenía a raya. Pero… ¿Qué clase de olor tenía ella que se percibía con las rosas?

Cierto era que su olfato era sensible… pero ahora… se estaba empezando a descontrolar.

De pronto, sus colmillos crecieron de golpe, Gaara tenía que irse de allí en ese preciso momento si no quería quedar reducido a un montón de polvo.

-Discúlpame, pero tengo que irme -dijo a la par que corría saliendo del jardín de rosas.

Sakura se quedó estupefacta ante el hecho. "¿Pero qué le pasa?"

-¿Pero tú también Gaara? -exclamó Sasuke ya no furioso, sino sorprendido- ¿Pero os habéis levantado hoy tontos o qué?

-Pero Sasuke… se olía con las rosas… ¡Con las rosas! ¿Tú sabes que mal lo he pasado?

-Deberíais aprender de mí… que controlo mis impulsos, sois todos una panda de salvajes -dijo con arrogancia- normal que el clan Uchiha…

-Si no quieres que te parta la boca, ¡cállate! -exclamó Gaara molesto.

Sasuke no tenía ganas de discutir, prefirió dejarlo correr. Mejor era eso que pelearse entre ellos, pero una cosa era clara… esa chica nueva sería problemática.


	4. El vicio de un vampiro

¡Hola a todos!

Sé que llevo siiiiiiiglos sin actualizar este fic, pero estaba actualizando otro y he tenido proyectos y trabajos iniciados . ¡os pido disculpas!

Como voy a llevar 3 fics a la par, iré actualizando semanalmente cada uno (un fic por semana) que necesito prepararlos bien y estructurarlos.  
Por favor, por favor, por favor, se que soy muy pesada, pero de verdad necesito que comentéis (como lei de una chica, una historia con comentarios, es una historia feliz ^^) porque hay que tener relación escritor-lectores, y ver si os gusta, si no, cómo os sentis leyendo... etc.  
Por si no lo sabéis, al final de cada capitulo respondo TODOS los comentarios, os nombro y os contesto, solo teneis que buscar el nombre ^^

¡Espero que os guste el capítulo!

( **Reviews al final** )

* * *

A pesar de las protestas de Karin y del disgusto de Ino, esa noche no hubo más remedio que durmieran juntas en el cuarto de la primera.

Sakura no se extrañó de dormir aquella noche sola, ahora únicamente estaba algo nerviosa por su primer día en esa escuela, ¿y si no daba la talla por el nivel que tenían?

Cansada, se durmió profundamente, pero el sueño acostumbrado acunó su mente.

Otra vez la misma escena, los mismos espejos y las mismas mujeres, una de ellas sacó medio cuerpo fuera del espejo, acarició la mejilla de la joven con su mano suave y susurró:

\- Escondido entre las letras…

El despertador tronó con pitidos incesantes, el mensaje era claro, era hora de despertarse.  
La pelirrosa se levantó extrañada por su sueño. ¿Qué querría decir escondido entre las notas?

Decidió pensar en ello luego para asearse y prepararse para su primer día de clase. Se vistió con el uniforme, era una falda por encima de la rodilla -bastante corta para su gusto- de color azul, la parte de arriba constaba de una camisa blanca de maga larga sobre la que había un chaleco sin mangas también azul con el borde de los bolsillos blanco, un lazo rojo complementaba la parte superior. Terminó de vestirse poniendo los calcetines largos y blancos hasta debajo de la rodilla y los zapatos marrones.

No era muy desagradable el atuendo a decir verdad. Cepillo su pelo unas cuantas veces y lo dejó suelto, se miró al espejo y se sonrió a sí misma para darse confianza. Quién sabía cómo sería su primer día en clase.  
Llegó al aula número tres, pero no se decidía a entrar, cierto era que había llegado demasiado temprano a clase, ni siquiera estaba dentro el profesor de Literatura.

-Buff…relájate y entra de una vez, chica- dijo con sarcasmo en alto.

-Si no entras… está claro que no podrás dar la clase de Literatura.

Sakura se giró y observó al hombre que estaba frente a ella, ojos negros pelo claro y alto… indudablemente al ser adulto debía ser su profesor.

-¿Eres Sakura?

-Sí –asintió la joven.

-¡Encantado! Soy tu profesor de Literatura, Kakashi Hatake -se presentó con una sonrisa.

Ante el silencio de la muchacha, el joven profesor insistió.

-¿No te decides a entrar?

-Lo cierto es que me estoy poniendo muy nerviosa -balbuceó.

-Tranquila, no nos comemos a nadie -rió sonoramente- anda, entraré primero, te presentaré y nos hablas a todos un poco de ti.

La pelirrosa en ese momento no sabía qué decir… ¿Hablar en público? Eso no iba a ser tan sencillo como figuraba si se tiene pánico escénico.

Kakashi ignorando las miles de dudas de la joven, entró en clase una vez el aula se había llenado, y ella pudo oír claramente cómo su profesor realizaba las presentaciones oportunas.

Le sudaban las manos abundantemente, un sudor frío como el hielo, ¿y si se reían de ella, y si caía mal, y si su clase era demasiado inteligente para ella?

No tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada más, ya que escuchó decir a su profesor "adelante".

Con pasos temblorosos, se adentró al aula y se colocó delante de la pizarra mirando a todas esas personas nuevas, que ahora no apartaban la vista de ella.

-Bueno, chicos -comenzó su profesor- ella es la nueva estudiante que…

De pronto, la voz de Kakashi se perdió en la nada, Sakura se fijó en una mirada en particular, en dos ojos negros que la observaban fijamente.

Entonces, experimentó una sensación extraña y envolvente, cálida y fría, intensa y abrumadora, asfixiante. Esos dos ojos negros pertenecían a un joven atípico, no parecía un estudiante normal.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo de arriba abajo y un calor imprevisto agarrotó sus pómulos causando que para ella, en aquel momento, sólo existieran esos dos ojos negros. La clase estaba vacía, no se oía al profesor, ahora sólo se oían el latir de dos corazones apresurados y esas dos miradas conectadas por un vínculo muy intenso.

Sasuke apenas se extrañó cuando vio a la chica, pero ahora que no apartaba su mirada de ella, algo pasó por su mente, no era… normal, lo que se dice normal claro está, era extraño decirlo pero tenía la certeza de que aquella joven tenía algo… no sabía el qué, pero algo tenía que lo estaba llamando.

También comprobó que aunque quisiera, no podía romper el contacto visual, era como un imán invisible que ataba a ambos.

-Por eso he considerado oportuno que nos hable un poco de ella para que la conozcamos mejor… ¿No es así, Sakura?

-¿Eh? S-sí -respondió ella apartando la vista del moreno- lo que ocurre es que no sé que contar…

-Tranquila, puedes hablarnos de tus gustos, de lo que hacías en tu anterior escuela, el porqué estás aquí…

Eso último no era de mucho agrado para contar, si se suponía que estaba en un prestigioso colegio, ¿cómo iba a contar alegremente que la habían expulsado porque le achacaron el incendio del colegio? No iban a creerla, seguramente no.

-Bueno yo… me gusta leer, escribir historias, reflexionar, hacer fotos… en mi anterior colegio el nivel no es que fuera sencillo pero tampoco muy alto y estoy aquí porque…

-¿Tus padres querían librarse de ti? -inquirió Karin con malicia causando una burla general.

A la pelirrosa esto no le hizo gracia, salía de un colegio del cual tenía enemigos como Temari para meterse en uno nuevo con una pelirroja prepotente.

Se obligó a calmarse y hacer lo que mejor se le daba, contestar con indiferencia, frialdad, sarcasmo e ironía.

-Es que ya era demasiado conocida en mi instituto, así que mis padres han pensado en hacerme famosa, pero tranquila, no te quitaré tu puesto de mediocre en esta clase -respondió con una sonrisa.

Toda la clase, incluido el profesor comenzó a reírse con una pequeña carcajada, nadie nunca osaba enfrentarse a Karin, y mucho menos darle esos cortes verbales, por lo que la pelirroja ahora estaba muy enfadada.

Ino reprimió una mueca de dolor, ¡otra vez esos malditos colmillos!, Gaara que se percató de este gesto, se acercó a su oído sensualmente desde su asiento de atrás y susurró:

-¿Todavía no has aprendido a reírte sin clavarte los colmillos?- preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa. Ino francamente le encantaba, pero no podía resistir la tentación de provocar su enfado de vez en cuando.  
-¡Cierra la boca! -resopló furiosa- Aún soy novata en esto…

-Le tendrás que pedir al tito Sasuke que te enseñe, ¿no crees?

-Antes prefiero ser amiga de Karin -respondió enfadada.

Tras la risa, Sakura se relajó del todo, Kakashi le indicó su sitio, pero por desgracia estaba demasiado apartado de la pizarra.

Kakashi optó por hacer un cambio en el lugar, ya que esa mesa no estaba prevista para la clase…

-Haremos esto, Karin se sentará aquí, al lado de Shikamaru, y meteremos la mesa de Sakura al lado de Sasuke e Ino.

-¡NO!

Toda la clase miraba a Ino que se había levantado en su sitió profiriendo esa negación alarmada. Sasuke se tocó la frente suspirando un "maldita idiota" en señal de vergüenza… pero no tanta como la que sentía la joven vampiresa en aquel momento.

-¿Por qué no Ino? -preguntó Kakashi con curiosidad.

-Es que… es que… es que yo…

-¿Tú…?

-Es que Karin me da pena…

Todas las miradas se dirigían ahora a la pelirroja.

-¿Pena por qué?

-Porque… ¡La vais a quitar del lado de Sasuke! -exclamó Ino nerviosa- Y claro… ella le tiene mucho cariño…

-A mí me haces un favor si la cambias Kakashi… -respondió Sasuke balanceándose en la silla echando otro vistazo a Sakura.

Kakashi meditó unos instantes su decisión, comprobó entonces que Karin fue consciente justo en ese instante del cambio.

-¡A mí nadie me cambia de sitio, yo debo estar al lado de Sasuke! –chillaba- ¿Me oís? ¡Sólo yo!

-Entonces motivo de más para cambiarte de sitio, ¿qué insolencias son esas?- exclamó el profesor imponiendo su autoridad- Harás lo que se te diga y punto.

-Pero profesor… -intentaba convencer Ino- ¿No crees que…?

-No -cortó tajante el adulto- se sentará a tu lado y se acabó, no hay más que hablar.

En silencio Sakura se dirigió a su nuevo asiento mientras que cierta pelirroja refunfuñaba sobre su cambio.

-Bien y ahora, comencemos la clase. Tú Haruno, si te pierdes o algo no te preocupes ya que acabas de llegar, pero si sabes responder algo sólo levanta la mano- indicó Kakashi con amabilidad.

La joven asintió y se dispuso a tomárselo con calma, pero no por ello aprovecharía la situación de que era nueva, ahora era una alumna más.

-Ayer estábamos hablando de la valoración crítica del libro "El laberinto de la rosa", aquí sugiero que tu únicamente copies apuntes ya que quizá no lo conoces -dijo Kakashi apuntando un esquema en la pizarra.

-Descuide, lo leí hace un año -se le escapó a la pelirrosa con una sonrisa.

Toda la clase la miró estupefacta, ¿en su colegio trataban libros tan difíciles?

-Vaya… ¿Lo leíste en tu anterior colegio? -inquirió Kakashi sorprendido.

-No, lo saqué de la biblioteca de mi ciudad para leerlo porque me interesó.

Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio, esa chica no era muy normal, no parecía ser similar al resto.  
-Bueno, pues visto que lo has leído, intenta participar lo que puedas.

-Claro -respondió ella.

-Cuando ayer decíamos que la protagonista quería poner a prueba a sus hijos para resolver el misterio, adoptaba un carácter un tanto similar al esperpento, ¿alguien me puede decir por qué?

-¿Porque no quiere que sus hijos descubran la verdad? –preguntó Gaara no muy convencido.

-No.

Sucesivamente, los alumnos fueron dando respuestas, pero ninguna se acercaba a analizar el carácter del personaje.

Todos habían hablado, menos Sakura, que sentía un azoramiento tremendo por hablar en público.

Kakashi miró a la joven haciendo entender que quería ver su punto de vista.

-La madre está intentando que sus hijos recuperen el valor y el coraje, les pone a prueba para saber si son dignos de descubrir la verdad. El carácter es el del esperpento para hacernos ver que quiere poner en evidencia aquello que la sociedad desea encubrir -explicó con algo de inseguridad.

-Excelente, sencillamente excelente -respondió Kakashi satisfecho- parece que estás acostumbrada a los comentarios de texto ¿no?

-Lo cierto es que analizar la psicología se me da bastante bien –repuso ella avergonzada.

-Muy bien, sigamos con la clase.

Sasuke miró a su nueva compañera con asombro, normalmente él era el primero en todo lo referente a su clase, pero aquella chica le haría sombra fácilmente. Al igual que Ino también le hacía sombra en lo que se refería a las artes plásticas. Por el contrario, a Karin le hacía sombra todo el mundo.

Se fijó en las manos de la joven y se asombró de la blancura de su piel, salvo él, nadie más en su clase tenía un tono tan pálido.  
Entonces empezó a percibir cierto aroma…

No podía tratar de evitarlo, era muy atrayente, era dulce, intenso, delicioso…delicioso…  
Notó cómo se clavaba sus propios colmillos y enseguida se asustó, sin quererlo ni pretender nada, se estaba excitando, transformándose, no debían descubrirlo.

-¡¿Puedo ir al servicio, por favor?! -exclamó levantándose en su sitio.

-Claro -permitió Kakashi asustado por la reacción del muchacho.

Sin esperar a que se lo repitieran dos veces, Sasuke se precipitó a la salida para dirigirse al cuarto de baño, tropezando varias veces en el camino.

Ino y Gaara intercambiaron una mirada burlona sobre su líder.

Ambos pidieron permiso para ir al servicio por si su compañero "necesitaba ayuda". Cuando llegaron al servicio masculino, no vieron a Sasuke como ellos se lo esperaban, no, vieron a su compañero trasformado por completo.

La verdad es que no se lo esperaban, ellos habían podido mantener su transformación a la mitad, sin embargo, ¿por qué él no?

-S-Sasuke…pero…

-¡Dejadme en paz! -bramó furioso.

Entonces el pelirrojo y la joven sin poderlo evitar rompieron a reír abiertamente. Esta actitud molestó muchísimo al moreno. Ya lo estaba pasando bastante mal como para que encima se mofasen a su costa.

-¿De qué os reís, desgraciados? -preguntó con brusquedad.

-Sí, Sasuke, ya vemos como tú controlas tus ganas –dijo Ino entre risas- no como nosotros ¿verdad?

El Uchiha se sonrojó un tanto al recordad su propia frase y al haber actuado totalmente contrario a ella… eso no daba mucho ejemplo.

-Pero qué raro que sólo tú te hayas transformado del todo… ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-No lo tengo muy claro… creo que es por esto de elegir compañera.

Gaara e Ino se miraron de forma indagadora. Los vampiros llegaban a una fase en la que debían elegir un compañero sentimental con el que estar en pareja, tener descendencia, y completar así todo el ciclo vital. Generalmente, no había una fecha concreta para que esto llegara, lo que sí era cierto, era que todos los vampiros pasaban por la etapa, todos.

Los primeros incisos que dejaban ver el inicio de esta etapa, eran los instintos despertados por el posible candidato a compañero.

Si la transformación era completa, la señal era clara y concisa…

-¿Y yo? ¿Y Gaara? -preguntó Ino acerca de las respectivas transformaciones.

-Veamos… Ino no se transformó del todo pero quizá estuvo a punto, ya que cuando notó el efecto corrió al baño, y Gaara supongo que se pudo contener más debido a que no olió directamente a la chica, estaban las rosas… -explicó Sasuke paseando por el baño. Gaara e Ino lo seguían atentamente con la mirada.

-Lo veo claro, de todos modos, aquí la novata se siente atraída por una chica, ¡una chica Sasuke! Y encima si comparten habitación…

-¡Eh! –exclamó la rubia molesta. No le gustaba para nada que Gaara le llamase novata- no es culpa mía eso para empezar, además, será que hoy ha sido un olor nuevo… ¿no? Aún no soy experta… a mí generalmente me suele alterar todo el mundo.  
-Gaara es cazador, más que elegir compañera, él busca otro tipo de presa, y se ve que Sakura es un nuevo objetivo… -teorizó Sasuke ante el asentimiento de Gaara.  
-No querría unirme a una humana –se encogió de hombros mirando a Ino, él sólo quería unirse a ella.  
-Además… No somos los únicos chupa sangres que habitan la escuela, si se trata de una casualidad, acabará afectando solamente a uno, si la chica es…bueno, es…

-¿Candidata para varios? -añadió Ino-. A mi podéis descartarme, que me despierte las ganas de cazar no implica que me gusten las mujeres, así que dudo que sea mi candidata.

-Sí, bueno por decirlo así –continuó Gaara cruzando los brazos- pues habrá que ver el efecto que provoca en el resto de los vampiros, ¿no te parece?

-¿Y si también les pasa lo mismo?

-Pues ya sabes las normas, aquí tonto el último -bromeó Gaara reprimiendo una sonrisa maliciosa al ver los ojos furiosos de su amigo- no hay más remedio, a no ser que quieras cederla al más fuerte…

Sasuke respiró en silencio y pausadamente, de momento estaban haciendo castillos en el aire, ¡acababan de conocerla!

Sin embargo, no estaba de más planificar un tanto las cosas, mejor trabajar sobre terreno moldeado, que tener que moldear el terreno.

-A todo esto, ¿cuántos vampiros somos en el colegio?- volvió a preguntar Ino. Sasuke y Gaara adoptaron una posición pensativa mientras que la joven se refrescaba en el lavabo.

-Gaara, tú, Karin, mi hermano…y yo…

-¿Tan pocos?

-Ese es el problema -repuso Gaara- hay más vampiros del clan que siguen encubiertos, normalmente, sólo se conocen los miembros de un mismo grupo, eso sucede con todos -explicó el pelirrojo- eso es una ventaja en cuanto a seguridad y es una desventaja en cuanto al problema de la confianza. Pero todos seguimos el mismo rol. Cumplir el propósito del rey.

-En resumen, que si nosotros sólo conocemos nuestro grupo… -inició Ino.

-Exacto, los demás también desconocen nuestra auténtica identidad –completó Sasuke- anda, si hasta puedes llegar a razonamientos simples tú solita.

-¡Será idiota! Ni que todos aquí fuerais infalibles -suspiró Ino cabreada.

Sasuke de pronto alzó la cabeza con los ojos en alerta, había llegado a una importante conclusión.

-Esperad -indicó a los chicos que ya salían por la puerta- Sakura nos va a ser muy útil, no sabéis cuanto…

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Si nosotros tres nos excitamos, y ella provoca esta reacción en el resto de los chupa sangres…será muy sencillo averiguar quiénes son vampiros y quiénes no.

Ino y Gaara miraban a su líder maravillados. Eso iba a suponer mucha ayuda para descubrir a los vampiros enemigos.

-Así que ya sabéis qué hacer. Observad a la chica, no la perdáis de vista para ver a cuánta gente hace reaccionar. Y os lo advierto, no quiero fallos –ordenó el moreno.

Dicho esto, salió del baño ya recuperado del todo. Su idea era prácticamente perfecta, sin fallos, sólo quedaba esperar… y seguir adelante con lo que el clan llevaba planeando durante generaciones.

-Quién sabe -se dijo Sasuke- quizá ha llegado el momento de buscar compañera…

* * *

Sasuke ya ha organizado a su grupo, pero no parece muy contento con la situación.  
Gaara está deseando juntarse más a Ino, pero a ella parece darle igual...

Ay, ay, ay... ¿Cómo seguirá esto?

 **nini:** sí, lo que le pasó a Sakura fue terrible, pero ya se descubrirá el porque de todo esto. Temari es un gran personaje, pero aquí se nos hizo mala u.u

 **sakkuharuu:** sí, se que hay capitulos que resultan demasiado cortos, eso es porque estructuro las historias por sucesos, hay capitulos muy largos y otros muy cortos :( intentare equilibrarlo mas! Un saludo ^^

 **Guest:** nunca se sabe como puede evolucionar una historia ^^ espero que te gustara lo que leiste!

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ^^


	5. Atracción de problemas

¡Hola a todos!

Os dejo aquí el siguiente capítulo de la historia, sé que los que lo leáis me vais a decir que es muy cortito, y tenéis razón, pero tenía que cortar aquí para contar algo importante en el siguiente capítulo así que: gomeeeen! .  
Los personajes ahora son un tanto cómicos (y si no, mirad a Itachi xD) pero porque las cosas estaban tranquilas hasta que Sakura ha llegado, y tenían una vida más o menos normal. Pero a partir de ahora, la cosa se va a complicar mucho y se va a poner muy fea ò.ó ¡paciencia!

Muchas gracias a los que os vais animando a comentar, ya sabéis, os animo a que me digáis vuestra opinión, si os gusta, si no, etc ^^

PD: ya sabéis que podéis seguirme en mi página de facebook (link en mi perfil) para saber novedades o cómo llevo la actualización de los diferentes fics.

 **Reviews respondidas al final del capítulo :D**

¡Espero que os guste! 

* * *

Sakura estaba a punto de salir, cuando Kakashi la detuvo.

-Ha sido una grata sorpresa descubrir que quedan alumnos así en el

Mundo -sonrió- en serio, buen trabajo.

-Gracias, me esforzaré al máximo -aseguró la joven.

-Por cierto, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

-¿De qué se trata?

-Tengo una reunión ahora mismo con el claustro de profesores, pero tengo que hacer una devolución de un libro a un alumno… sé que te resultará un tanto problemático pero -dijo Kakashi tendiendo un libro a la joven- ¿Podrías llevar esto a la habitación número 20 del otro pabellón? Es en la primera planta.

-¿Te refieres al de alumnos de cursos superiores? –preguntó ella tomando el libro entre sus manos.

-Sí… supongo que no lo conoces mucho, pero si te ves en dificultades, pregunta a los estudiantes.

-¡De acuerdo, sin problemas! –exclamó la joven saliendo por la puerta contenta.

Haruno se dirigió al pabellón sin altercados, ya que desde esa ventana vio el jardín de las rosas. Subió las escaleras y se dirigió hacia las habitaciones.

Cuando llegó a la número 20, llamó un par de veces pero nadie contestó, se dispuso a abrir la puerta ya que Kakashi debía hacer la devolución.

Tuvo suerte, estaba abierta.

Entró con cautela y echó un ligero vistazo alrededor, comprobó que se trataba del cuarto de unos chicos, el olor a perfume masculino era indiscutible.

Las paredes estaban adornadas con algún cuadro colgado, comprobó algo curioso, y era que, al igual que en su habitación, una de las camas estaba posicionada de modo que ningún rayo de sol se filtrara.

-Pero qué manía tiene la gente de aquí al sol –susurró para sí- ni que fueran vampiros… -dijo mientras dejaba cuidadosamente el libro sobre una estantería.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

La pelirrosa se asustó, por unos instantes se quedó paralizada sin volverse. La voz era firme y agresiva, pero la joven hubiera jurado que había sentido una presencia similar a algo oscuro. No podía moverse, y pensar aún menos.

-Creo que te he hecho una pregunta… deberías volverte al menos a quién te habla.

-Lo lamento… -articuló ella volviéndose- la puerta estaba abierta y… yo… bueno… tenía que devolver el libro que Kakashi me mandó, y… - habría querido seguir, buscar otra justificación.

El joven ante el cual se encontraba era alto, moreno, su pelo largo estaba recogido en una coleta baja. Mechones de flequillo dispersos por su rostro daban un aire de lo más misterioso. Tenía gran parecido con Uchiha Sasuke, de su misma clase.  
-Entiendo, ¿dónde está Kakashi?

-Tenía una reunión…

-Gracias por traerlo -agradeció secamente sin limitarse apenas a mirar el libro.

El joven estudió a aquella muchacha con atención, no la había visto nunca por el colegio, lo que sí era curioso, era que no daba la sensación de ser muy normal. Estaba de pie mirando la habitación con las manos entrelazadas.

-Discúlpame, pero… no me suena tu cara.

-Ah, soy la estudiante nueva -sonrió- me llamo Sakura.

-Soy Itachi, un placer -secundó estrechándole la mano.

Itachi intentó visualizar las intenciones de la joven. Tal y como estaban las cosas, no debía fiarse de nadie. Kakashi la mandaba justo a ella, una chica nueva, que casualmente tenía que conocer al dueño del libro… muy sospechoso. ¿Y si se trataba de una espía del bando enemigo?  
Poco tiempo le duraron estos pensamientos, su olfato le condujo a la joven, que desprendía un aroma un tanto insinuante… ¿Qué demonios pasaba aquí?

Con tranquilidad, comprobó que ese olor no era perfume, ni nada similar, era el aroma natural de la muchacha. Lo que tenía que hacer ahora era calmarse, controlarse, no fuera a ser que le volvieran las ganas de sangre.

-Si me disculpas… debo ir a hablar con alguien, así que…

-Ya me voy, tranquilo –sonrió la joven despidiéndose- un placer Itachi…

El moreno cerró la puerta y cogió el móvil nervioso, debía avisar con rapidez a su hermano menor.

-Sasuke… tenemos que hablar, reúnete conmigo en la azotea.

Un rato después, ambos hermanos acudían a la azotea como se había acordado.

-¿Se puede saber que mosca te ha picado? -inquirió Sasuke irónico- hablas conmigo lo menos que puedes…Y encima quieres hablar a plena luz del sol...

-Déjate de hostilidades, tengo que comentarte algo muy importante.

-Tú dirás…

-¡Nos están espiando! -exclamó Itachi colocando ambas manos sobre los hombros de Sasuke- ¡Han mandado a una espía!

-¿Qué mierda dices, atontado? -farfulló Sasuke molesto. ¿No se suponía que él era el hermano mayor, el más razonable?

-¡Que sí hermano, créeme! -insistió el mayor- Acabo de estar con ella.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que es una espía?

-Pues es una chica nueva y encima… parecía muy interesada en mi cuarto… y otra cosa más…

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco temiéndose que la chica fuera la misma y su hipótesis sobre la atracción fuera correcta.

-Tiene un olor… algo problemático.

-Joder Itachi… eres el cuarto que cae…

-¿E-el cuarto?

Sasuke explicó con paciencia los hechos provocados por la joven y cuando terminó, Itachi ahora parecía más interesado que nunca en el tema.

-Perfecto hermanito, ¿y si su compañero soy yo?

-¿Y eso por qué? –preguntó Sasuke con aspereza. Lo cierto es que no le apetecía nada que su hermano pudiera "usurpar" algo en lo que él también se había fijado ya.

-Soy el mayor, heredero al trono y por consiguiente… ¡Necesito compañera ya!

-¡Ni hablar! Apáñatelas como quieras, pero esa chica… no quiero que sea tu compañera -negó Sasuke sacudiendo su melena de un modo un tanto arrogante.

El mayor frunció el ceño ante la rebeldía y el desacuerdo de su hermano.  
-¿Acaso me estás insinuando que te interesa? -inquirió burlón- ¡Pero si nunca has querido tener novia!

-Ahora es diferente, yo también busco compañera. Así que ya sabes, jamás te he pedido nada, y no creo que nunca lo haga –aseguró él- no por el hecho de que seas el mayor pienso ceder.

-Muy bien Sasuke, con que esas tenemos, es un desafío muy elocuente- confirmó Itachi volviéndose para irse– siempre consigo lo que quiero, no lo olvides, el asunto… está bien, se pone interesante -siseó.

Sasuke permaneció en el sitio unos minutos, pensativo, ¿acababa de desafiar a su hermano? ¿Y por una joven a la que ni conocía? ¿Se había vuelto loco? Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que era una vulgar mortal...

Dejó de cavilar hasta que recapacitó las palabras del mayor…

-Sí, Itachi, la cosa va estupendamente, si antes éramos dos candidatos, ahora somos tres.

Ino estaba frente a la puerta de su habitación debatiendo entre entrar o no entrar. Sí quería salir de dudas, debía afrontar esos miedos que estas provocaban.

Giró la llave y entró decidida. Sakura estaba en su cama leyendo un libro.

-¡Hola! -saludó risueña- Por fin te veo, parece que aquí duermo yo solita.

-Sí, bueno… últimamente tengo asuntos que atender -se excusó la vampiresa.

-¿Has comido ya?

-Sí, a la hora de siempre, en el comedor, con todos los estudiantes -indicó.

Sakura se incorporó de golpe con cara de sorpresa.

-¿Me estás diciendo que aquí hay un horario de comida?

-Ajá.

-¡No puede ser, no tenía ni idea! -dramatizó. Se sonrojó ligeramente al notar cómo su estómago se quejaba con un ligero rubor del que la joven se avergonzó.

-C-cálmate, si nadie te lo ha explicado, mejor que bajes ahora ya que estarán recogiendo el comedor y quizá te dejen comer, tú explícaselo –indicó la rubia notando cómo empezaba a tensarse por el olor.

Haruno no esperó a que se lo repitiesen dos veces, salió corriendo al pasillo dispuesta a pedir su comida.

Bajaba las escaleras hacia el hall de la escuela cuando se percató de

algo…

-¡Oh no! ¡Me he dejado el mapa en mi cuarto! –se lamentó- ¿Qué hago? Si vuelvo a por él no me dará tiempo a llegar al comedor...

-¿Estás bien?

La joven se giró y vio al muchacho con el que había mantenido el fuerte contacto visual.

-Y-yo… yo… yo… -balbuceaba sin que una sola palabra pudiera salir.

-¿Tú…? -incitó el moreno.  
-Creo que me he… perdido -consiguió decir ella un tanto ruborizada por el ridículo comentario- me dirigía al comedor.

-Ya ha acabado el turno para comer -informó un tanto sorprendido.

-No sabía nada, por eso he bajado corriendo en cuanto Ino me lo ha comentado -explicó retorciendo un mechón de cabello- pero con las prisas me he dejado el plano en mi cuarto y no tengo ni la más remota idea de dónde está el comedor.

Sasuke miraba a la joven con curiosidad. Daba la impresión de ser demasiado inocente. ¿Y el tonto de Itachi insinuaba que era espía? Para reírse…

-Te acompaño -sentenció el moreno- así tengo la oportunidad de conocerte mejor.

-E-está bien.

En el comedor, ambos jóvenes se encontraban sentados mientras Sakura comía con avidez, salvo el personal del lugar que se encontraba en el interior de la cocina, los dos adolescentes estaban solos.

-Normalmente, las chicas que son inteligentes no suelen pregonarlo –dijo Sasuke mirando a la pelirrosa que mientras comía. Levantó la cabeza de su plato, lanzando una mirada interrogativa.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

Sasuke se apoyó sobre su mano sin perder contacto visual, era obvio que ella se sentía ligeramente incómoda.

-En clase de literatura te has comportado como si supieras… todo, sin ánimo de ofender. Pero… normalmente es difícil encontrar una respuesta que a Kakashi le resulte satisfactoria, en serio -aseguró el moreno- tiene un carácter un tanto exigente.

-Lo he visto, tranquilo -repuso ella- pero tratar con adultos no es tan complicado como parece.

Rápidamente, Sasuke inquirió aquello que llevaba deseando decir desde que la vio por primera vez.

-No quiero resultar grosero, pero… ¿Por qué estás aquí?

La joven se tensó, recordar la impotencia sufrida por una injusticia le dolía aún, el cómo estaba ahora sola, sin nadie conocido, sin nada conocido.

Únicamente podía valerse de lo que haría a partir de ahora. ¿Qué debía hacer, contarle a su nuevo compañero todo el asunto? ¿Y si no le creía? ¿Y si… pensaba igual que sus padres?

Dejó el tenedor sobre la mesa, pensativa, el Uchiha seguía mirando, esperando una respuesta.

-Bueno, la verdad es algo complicado de explicar y no tengo muchas ganas de ello…

-Tranquila, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo –aseguró él- no tengo prisa y espero que tú tampoco. A juzgar por tu actitud… debe de ser algo un tanto escabroso. ¿Me equivoco?

¡Caramba con el Uchiha! Pensaba ella con sarcasmo. Ese chico sin conocerla de nada había dado en el clavo. Claro que tampoco era muy difícil de suponer al estar tan reacia, de todos modos, ¿a él qué le interesaba?

-¿Y qué si así fuera? -preguntó un tanto brusca- No quiero hablar de ello, simplemente porque estoy aquí en contra de mi voluntad. Acabo de llegar a una ciudad que no conozco de nada, en un internado que no conozco de nada, con miles de personas que no conozco de nada…

Sasuke miró fijamente a su compañera, en sus ojos la palabra reproche se leía con facilidad, por lo que estaba claro que no era el momento de preguntar nada. Ya indagaría más tarde.

Tras acabar su comida, Sasuke consideró oportuno no despegarse de la chica. No sólo así establecería lazos con ella, sino que, aparte de satisfacer su incipiente curiosidad, cuanto más tiempo aguantara el olor de la joven más sencillo le resultaría resistirse al mismo.

-Oye... tú... -balbuceó el moreno. Ese tipo de proposiciones nunca se le habían dado bien, dada su personalidad introvertida.

-¿Si?

-¿Tienes algo que hacer? -dijo con esfuerzo notando como las palabras se atravesaban negándose a salir.

-No... ¿Por qué? -respondió ella sonrojándose.

-Quieres... ¿Pasar la tarde conmigo? 

* * *

A pesar de que veais a Sasuke tan dispuesto ahora a pasar tiempo con Sakura, eso se acabará al siguiente capítulo, va a pasar algo que le va a hacer enfriar aún más su carácter... ya lo vereis.  
Itachi va a rivalizar mucho con Sasuke por su trono... ¿Cómo afectará esto a su relación como hermanos?

 **mariacre:** muchas gracias por comentar! Y no te preocupes, que ahora llevaré las actualizaciones más de seguido ^^ espero que te siga gustando la historia y me sigas comentando, un saludo!

 **chene:** hola y muchas gracias por comentar! Espero que sigas disfrutando la historia y que me sigas dejando tus opiniones :) un saludo!

¡Y por hoy nada mas! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	6. Lo que oculta un lugar

¡Hola a todos!

Os actualizo prontito el capítulo 6, donde se habla un poco de la mecánica del internado.  
No he recibido ninguna review y eso me tiene un poco triste :( por favor, es muy importante que comentéis, sólo es un momentito y no cuesta nada!

Espero que os guste el capítulo ^^

* * *

Mientras caminaban hacia donde Sakura no sabía, ella se revolvía incómoda a cada paso. No sabía la causa de tal, pero aquel chico cortaba su respiración con su mirada, paralizaba su corazón con cada palabra y revolvía su estómago con su simple cercanía.

Sacudió su cabeza unos instantes y trató de centrarse y relajarse, posiblemente de tantos cambios cualquier situación le haría sentir ligeramente extraña.

-Mis padres me internaron aquí en contra de mi voluntad.

Haruno se detuvo a la par que miraba asombrada a Sasuke, sin que ella hubiera indagado nada, el joven había comenzado una serie de confesiones un tanto curiosas. Estas confesiones lo sorprendían incluso a él, que solía estar cerrado a cal y canto a los demás.

Sin que ella dijera nada, el joven prosiguió su discurso.

-Yo iba a un colegio público como todos los niños normales. Lo típico, por la mañana clase, volver a casa y por la tarde deberes y estudiar. Aquello a pesar de resultarme monótono, me hacia incluso un poco feliz.

La joven observó cómo Sasuke se sentó al pie de unas escaleras. Seria y callada, imitó su acción, acercándose a él para prestarle toda atención posible.

-Todo en el colegio me iba estupendamente, tenía todo... –suspiró nostálgico.

-Creo que te comprendo -susurró ella mostrándole compasión.

-El caso es, que un día... ocurrió en el colegio un terrible accidente –la mirada de Sasuke se entristeció- un alumno... bueno... murió cerca de mí por causas desconocidas.

El Uchiha sabía a la perfección que estaba mintiendo. Él había sido la causa de tal suceso. A su temprana edad de diez años, desarrolló sus sentidos vampirescos en una etapa de su vida demasiado precoz. El alumno con el que estaba se cortó en el dedo con un papel. Un corte que ocasionó una gota de sangre. Una gota que supuso el final feroz de la vida de aquel joven niño.

-...

Sakura no sabía que decir. Miraba hacia los ojos perdidos del moreno como intentando hallar seguridad, o al menos estabilidad. Era muy difícil consolar a una persona por un suceso tan negro y terrible.

-Como no había nadie más, yo fui acusado de asesinato. Mi padre consideró que yo necesitaba disciplina, y me metió aquí...

Sasuke finalizó su relato amargamente. No pudo evitar recordar cómo todos le recriminaron, cómo sus padres lo utilizaron como un vulgar objeto. Un vulgar peón que era la mar de poderoso. Nadie le explicó que era un niño diferente al resto y que debía tener cuidado por su lado más oscuro... y había pagado muchas consecuencias por ello. A esas alturas sólo interesaba para llevar a su clan a la gloria.

-Así pues... no creo que tus motivos de estar interna sean más escabrosos que los míos.

-Lo son... a su manera.

-¿Me estás quitando importancia?

-Por supuesto que no, Sasuke, pero en toda vida humana y no humana, hay un episodio que todos querríamos borrar -dijo la joven admirando el paisaje a través de las ventanas de la pared de enfrente.  
-Y ese episodio es... -inquirió Sasuke movido por la curiosidad.

-El error. Algo que nos ha marcado de por vida.

-¿A qué te refieres con los no humanos? -preguntó algo alterado, temiendo que ella hubiera descubierto algo.

-Léete cualquier historia, desde la mitología a cualquier personaje histórico, todos tienen errores en su vida, imborrables, presentes y condicionantes. Es la imposición de la vida -repuso ella.

-La imposición de la vida...

-Mira, cada uno tiene su vida, y en esa vida, se puede encontrar cualquier cosa que nos tache de... -calló al instante para buscar palabras sutiles- malas personas.

-¿No te ha extrañado que cuando llegaste, ni la directora o cualquier profesor, nadie, te haya preguntado el porqué de tu llegada?

Sakura recordó sus nervios del primer momento en el que puso un pie en aquel despacho, sólo el temor de aquella pregunta le paralizaba el corazón.

-¿Tampoco te ha extrañado que, para ser esto un internado en el que se discipline a la gente, todo sean tan educados con una media académica estupenda?

-Lo cierto es que sí. Sinceramente, ¿dónde están las medidas disciplinarias en un centro donde todos se portan bien?

-Están atemorizándonos en cada momento, tú no lo has visto, pero el comportamiento de todos depende del comportamiento de un solo alumno.

-¿A qué te refieres? -la joven sentía que aquello no sería de buen agrado.

-Desde mi llegada sólo recuerdo tan sólo a cinco personas que osasen quebrantar las normas. Los dos primeros causaron castigos globales, es decir, el mal comportamiento de uno procuró un horrible castigo a toda su clase -Sasuke torció la expresión facial al recordarlo.

-¿Qué paso?

-Este internado tiene normas, normas que no nos dan a conocer, únicamente quien conoce las reglas es quién las ha quebrantado -atajó el moreno frunciendo el ceño.

-Es absurdo, así ¿cómo es posible que la gente sepa lo que está mal? -inquirió la joven molesta.

-Ten en cuenta que aquí llega solamente gente que ha hecho algo muy gordo, o gente adineradísima. Al principio de llegar, no son más que gamberros, se presupone que harán cosas que se sobreentiende que son de mala conducta, ¿me explico?

-Sí, sí -asintió ella.

-Evidentemente a ese tipo de normas me refiero, a actos sobreentendidos, si por lo que sea quebrantas una norma que no está de forma clara mal, te dan un margen, o bien la pasan por alto una vez o bien te castigan. Pero muy levemente.

-Ya veo.  
-No creo que nadie tenga que decirte que está prohibido robar exámenes, faltar a clase por gusto, escaparse de madrugada o en horario lectivo...

-Evidentemente, nadie me lo ha de decir.

-Bien, el primer alumno que cometió la estupidez de robar unos exámenes para la clase, fue descubierto por las cámaras de seguridad del centro. Yo estaba en su clase, se llamaba Kiba y no era trigo limpio. La directora llegó a clase y...

 **FLASH BACK**

Con su mirada severa, recorría una a una las caras de los niños de once a doce años. En su mano mantenía un vídeo del cual nadie podía imaginar el contenido tan comprometedor que poseía.

Se acercó al aparato reproductor y puso el vídeo.

Los alumnos miraron estupefactos al culpable que señalaba la pantalla de televisión: Kiba Inuzuka.

Una vez acabada la cinta la directora habló.

-¿Alguien puede decirme qué se muestra en el vídeo? –inquirió seriamente.

Un silencio lleno de tensión generalizada le indicó que no había voluntarios para tal labor.

-Volveré a intentarlo... ¿Alguien tiene la amabilidad de explicarme que ocurre en el vídeo?

De nuevo un silencio tenso que denotaba el pánico de los demás a cada palabra de la directora...

Tsunade cogió una varilla de bambú delgada, fina como un lapicero y aporreó la mesa con un golpe seco y sordo que daba a entender como si lo dijera a gritos que aquella mujer estaba dispuesta a emplear la violencia. Su expresión estaba seria, no mostraba más sentimiento que la necesidad de control. Su semblante severo era carente de la más mínima emoción.

\- ¡Reika Tamaki, sal al encerado!

Todos miraron con una oleada de compasión a la nombrada que, temblorosa y atemorizada, se incorporó de su asiento y se dirigió con pasos débiles hacia la pizarra.

-Bien... Tamaki... te voy a formular una pregunta a la cual has de responder –la directora suavizó un tanto el tono- ¿Acaso eres sorda?

Todos los alumnos extrañados, miraban a la directora sin comprender aquella pregunta. Nadie se aventuraba a respirar más fuerte de lo normal.

El miedo era monstruoso.

-N-no señora directora -contestó Reika.

-Muy bien, si no eres deficiente auditiva, ¿por qué no has respondido a mi primera pregunta formulada?

-Los demás tampoco han...  
-¿TE ESTOY PREGUNTADO POR LOS DEMÁS ACASO? ¡NO! ¿CIERTO? ¿O ACASO DEBERÍA PREGUNTARTE SI TIENES ALGÚN RETRASO PORQUE

NO ENTIENDES LA SENCILLEZ DE LO QUE TE ESTOY PREGUNTANDO?

La clase miró estupefacta a su compañera, que, aguantando las lágrimas como buenamente podía, resistía los bramidos de aquella mujer.

Tsunade volvió a su tono normal cuando comprobó el resultado de sus gritos.

-¿Qué se muestra en la grabación?

-A… a... Kiba...

-Muy bien, no era tan difícil ¿cierto? -la mujer empuñó la varilla de bambú- Y cuéntame, ¿qué hace?

-Está... está robando exámenes de la sala de profesores...

-Tamaki... tengo entendido que eres la delegada de clase.

-Así es, señora directora.

-Y como tal, en tu posesión se encuentra el privilegio de poseer las llaves de los aularios y las salas docentes ¿me equivoco?

-No, señora.

-Si fuera del horario lectivo la sala de profesores se mantiene cerrada, ¿cómo es posible que tu compañero lograse pasar?

Reika calló súbitamente notando una terrible presión en su garganta, un temor agudo paralizaba sus cuerdas vocales.

-Y-y-y-yo... yo... yo le di la llave.

Un siseo veloz y sutil se escuchó de pronto, seguido de un sonido similar al tiro de un látigo.

Un franja amoratada se dibujó en la mejilla izquierda de Tamaki, que no sintió dolor durante los primeros cuatro segundos debido a la fuerza del impacto. La directora había empleado la vara de bambú sobre ella.

Acto seguido, Reika se llevó la mano a su mejilla dolorida a la par que las lágrimas y los gritos se escapaban de pecho, vaciando sus pulmones de todo el aire que poseían.

-¿Te atreves a rechistar después de esta afrenta contra la confianza de tus superiores? Tu castigo no será leve, no será breve y no será indoloro. Por cada queja o pérdida de la compostura que muestres, te llevarás tres varazos más.

En la clase sólo se respiraba pánico, en ese momento, todos los pensamientos de ánimo se encontraban junto a Reika, que esperaba su tortura mordiéndose la lengua para ganar inútilmente valentía y fortaleza ante el castigo.

La directora propinó los tres varazos restantes en la misma mejilla, exactamente en la misma franja donde ya había lacerado por primera vez.

De la boca de Reika no escapó ni un suspiro, ni un lamento, ni una lágrima, nada.

-Y ahora señor conserje -ordenó Tsunade a su empleado- llévela al Cuarto Rojo y que permanezca allí seis horas sin comida y bebida.  
Reika salió de la clase sin mirar a nadie, ya bastante eran la humillación y la tortura sufridas.

La directora volvió su mirada a la clase, si ese era el castigo que le había caído a Reika, ¿qué sería de Kiba?

-Inuzuka- llamó la directora.

El pobre muchacho hubiera deseado la muerte en ese mismo momento, o hubiera deseado perder el conocimiento al menos.

-Ya que te gusta tanto robar pertenencias ajenas, tu castigo serán cincuenta varazos. Exactamente cincuenta, el robo es un crimen, un delito muy grave que hay que corregir...

Kiba palideció. Los alumnos palidecieron. Era ya demasiado lo que habían presenciado como para acabar de ver la tortura hasta el final.

Media hora, treinta minutos duraron las laceraciones para el pobre muchacho que en un momento dejó de sentir dolor. Sólo notaba chorrear la sangre por su mejilla, goteando hasta la base del cuello. Ni una queja, ya había comprobado el recargo de varazos que ello acarreaba. Sentía ese fragmento de su rostro totalmente inerte.

Tras acabar con él, la directora prorrumpió de nuevo.

-Y ahora, Kiba... permanecerás tres días encerrado en la sala destinada a pensar y arrepentirse. Tres días en los que aprenderás que debes conformarte con lo que se te ofrece. Sólo tendrás una ración de comida al día y permanecerás incomunicado y sin ningún entretenimiento. Allí a dónde vas, no hay absolutamente nada, sólo cuatro paredes frías. Si intentas distraerte, te volverás loco, tan sólo te queda pensar y arrepentirte -explicó Tsunade con el semblante sombrío.

Tras llevarse a Kiba, la terrible mujer empuñó de nuevo la varilla de bambú.

-Me habéis decepcionado, os intentamos dar la mejor educación posible, los medios de conocimiento necesarios, tan sólo debíais estudiar un maldito examen... ¿Y así lo pagáis? ¿Robando?

Nadie se movía, ni hablaba, ni se atrevía siquiera a parpadear.

-A cada uno os caerán tres varazos, el hecho de beneficiaros de un robo os hace tan culpables como si vosotros mismos hubierais cometido el hurto. Y ahora -indicó- en fila, de uno en uno.

Los alumnos obedecieron aguantando la rápida tortura. Sasuke por su parte, miró a Gaara con un aire desaprensivo y éste, le devolvió la mirada con complicidad. Les asustaba más el olor de la sangre que había derramado Kiba, que el hecho de experimentar dolor físico.

-Uchiha -llamó la directora- esto será notificado a tu padre, ¿tienes algo que decir?

-Lo siento... -se disculpó el muchacho apenado.

-Bien... esto te hace ganar puntos, Uchiha. Admitir los errores es de sabios...

Y Sasuke evitó pensar en la varilla, pensó en lo que le gustaba la sangre, en lo que le gustaba la noche... en lo que tenía que contenerse para no matar a nadie de los que allí se encontraban, suponiendo un suculento alimento para él...

Todo acabó para los alumnos, la tortura física ya estaba aplicada.

-Y vuestro castigo será ordenar la biblioteca nueva clasificando archivos, informes, expedientes, entregas, préstamos y libros. No se os permite descansar ni un segundo. Yo misma me encargaré de vigilaros.

"Odio este sitio" fue lo que pensaba Sasuke mientras salían hacia la biblioteca, "¿y si alguien se corta el dedo?"

 **FINAL FLASH BACK**

Sakura acabó de escuchar el relato horrorizada. Sentía profundo horror ante alguien que pudiera levantar la mano a unos críos. Poco a poco asimiló la información, digiriendo el relato con mucha dificultad.

-Supongo que después de esto, no querrás oír los demás castigos -sonrió

Sasuke con amargura.

-Entonces... ¿Estuvisteis colocando papeles sin descanso después de llevar la mejilla marcada?

-Tardamos algo así como medio día, sin descanso ni un segundo –respondió Sasuke haciendo uso de la memoria- de todas formas creo que fue mi único castigo durante el curso.

-Qué horror... no puedo imaginarme algo así, suena tan… increíble... ¿No llamó nadie a sus padres para notificarles esto?

-Lo hicieron todos menos Gaara y yo. Pero no creas que sirvió de algo, como era de esperar nadie les creyó, sólo nos quedó resignarnos y comportarnos debidamente.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? -inquirió la pelirrosa sabiendo de sobra la respuesta.

-Adelante -invitó el Uchiha.

-¿Qué es el Cuarto Rojo?

El joven Uchiha se sorprendió de que aún quedase un ápice de curiosidad en la muchacha.

-No lo sé. Nadie lo sabe. Lo que Reika nos contó al volver fue "quería morirme, os juro que deseé morir, sólo escuchaba voces tenebrosas susurrando que olía a sangre, que querían mi sangre" –mintió Sasuke. Él sabía que en el Cuarto Rojo moraban vampiros acabados, sin poder suficiente para materializarse en un cuerpo sólido, tan solo eran espíritus atormentados capaces de torturar a cualquiera.

-¿Qué fue de Reika?

-La tuvieron que hospitalizar un tiempo, casi le da un infarto al corazón. Los profesores dijeron que fue debido a que era claustrofóbica.

-¿Y qué fue de Kiba?

-No se relaciona con nadie, sólo estudia muchísimo para que sus padres lo saquen de aquí.

-Sasuke... ¿Alguien ha salido de aquí alguna vez? -preguntó la joven con una idea momentánea.

-Que yo sepa... nadie ha logrado salir, los que lo han intentado han acabado... bueno... no muy bien parados. Si te soy sincero todos nuestros padres dicen lo mismo, "te sacaré de ahí cuando se modere tu comportamiento" pero toda la gente que conozco ha sido interna aquí los cinco años que dura la formación -explico el moreno con un aire resignado- quizás en vacaciones te permitan salir con un permiso muy especial pero creo que nunca se ha dado el caso.

Sakura analizó esta información atemorizada... ¿Cinco años de encierro?

Aquello no era un internado normal, sin régimen de salidas aunque sí de visitas. ¿Y esos castigos? ¿Cómo era posible que Sasuke lo contara como si fuera una niñería, algo sin importancia?

Tras unos segundos de reflexión, la joven explotó.

-Pero... pero ¿¡cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo!? -gritó irritada por la parsimonia de su compañero.

-Sakura, es lo que hay aquí, me sorprende que te extrañes tanto, es un internado corrector, no un paraíso perdido de luz y color.

-Pues lo parece... y aunque no sea un paraíso ¡hay gente que desearía estar en la cárcel antes que aquí, por Dios!

-Lo parece porque tú has llegado sin motivos malos ni trabas, además tú no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, no hay nada que te... condicione... ¿O sí?

-¿Qué quieres decir? Sasuke no me gusta tu tono... -la pelirrosa sentía cómo latía su corazón, pavoroso.

-Lo hacen con todos los que llegan aquí, llaman a tu anterior colegio para informarse del motivo de la expulsión. El noventa por ciento de la gente que ingresa ha sido expulsada aunque tenga unas notas perfectas.

-¿Y una vez que se informan?

-Te castigan, generalmente con algo directamente proporcional a la gravedad de tu expulsión, lo hacen para asegurarse de que aquí no te confíes y no vuelvas a repetirlo.

Haruno sintió cómo le faltaba el aire, cómo se mareaba. Sus piernas temblaban y su mente no reaccionaba como siempre.

-A... a ti te... ¿Castigaron?

-Por supuesto -repuso el joven con tranquilidad, ya habían pasado bastantes años y él ya lo tenía asumido. O se hacía a la idea, o se habría vuelto loco.

-¿Y... cómo?

-No quieras saberlo...

Sakura se sintió al borde de un abismo de mil metros de profundidad, un abismo sin escapatoria, sin nada ni nadie que le ayudara a no caer.

Se incorporó de golpe tartamudeando frases inconexas.

-N-no... no puede ser. ¡Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí! –chillaba nerviosa reteniendo las lágrimas- ¡No fui yo! ¡JURO QUE NO FUI YO!

Sasuke se levantó de golpe asustado y trató de sujetar a la joven para tranquilizarla.

-Pero ¿¡de qué hablas!?

\- Yo, no… ¡El incendio! -repetía ella.

-No sé a qué te refieres, pero no pienso moverme de aquí hasta descubrirlo... 

* * *

Vaya, vaya... la pobre Sakura acaba de ser informada de las medidas disciplinarias del centro... ¿Cuál será su castigo y cuándo lo recibirá?

En cuanto a Sasuke, desde luego tiene un pasado muy oscuro, pero no levanta sospechas de momento y es capaz de resistir el olor de Sakura, en que evolucionará esto?

Espero que os haya gustado y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


End file.
